Kirby and Pokemon Super Series
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: I'm completing this story for now until then please enjoy this story series.
1. Season 1 Star's Light Episode 1

Hi there!!! I've made this story of Jigglypuff and the other characters in this series it is know as SSBB Super Series! Please enjoy it ok.

I don't own any characters of SSBB, Kirby right back at ya, and Pokemon.

Eps 1.

Jigglypuff arrives at Pop Star.

In a peaceful planet where people live in peace with pokemons and their friend with are their trainer's. It was big and good place to live in. But in one blue house lived by two. One is a person name Dawn a pokemon trainer who has a good pokemon friend name Jigglypuff also known as Purin.

Jigglypuff was in her room, listening to her music as she was brushing her hair and curl. She lives with her who is the nicest person ever. Dawn, who found Jigglypuff as a baby Igglypuff, and for a long time they been friends like forever. She was planing on going shopping with Dawn today.

"Well you ready Jigglypuff?" Dawn asked her. Jiggly came downstirs humming cheerfully. "Yeah! Lets go!" She answered. Then they left.

At the shop Jigglypuff saw something pretty in the shelves. "Hey look at this Dawn!" Jiggly pointed at the pretty star. "Well it's looks nice, maybe it was used for to keep the Star's light at by." Dawn replied. "So, can we get this one? Please." Jiggly asked, and Dawn nodded. They brought the pink star and headed home.

Dawn opened the door after unlocking it. "Hey I'm going to make lunch ok?" Dawn said. "Sure ok." As Dawn was making lunch, Jigglypuff was looking at that pretty star and wonder's why it's called the Star's Light. After Dawn call out for lunch and once they were full, Jiggly helped her doing the dishes and they headed to their beds.

In Jiggly's room she continued to look at the pink star. "I want to know why would someone wants this star?" She thought to herself. Then night came so quickly, Jiggly was starting to look at the sky until a big star came in view. "Wow it's beautiful."

As she was looking at it, the pink star glowed and Jigglypuff gasped. "What the…" She turned and saw two black monsters coming her way. One came closer and she slapped them to the ground, but more kept coming. "What are they?!" Then the pink star went under her feet and took her away from the monster's reach. Away from Dawn and her home.

As she holds the pink star tied, she was freaking at of what is happening. Then it took her to a place were she and the star can be safe. She holding the star still until she let go of it and fell to the ocean, the star went back to get her and they splashed in the water.

She was in the greatest place to be known as Pop Star. The water carried her and the pink star to the beach's shores where she was knock out. In the morning a kid with a long ponytail saw Jigglypuff in the shore. She walk up to her and said. "Hmm… who is this?"

This is just the beginning of Jigglypuff's journey in Pop Star.


	2. Episode 2

Hi there!!! I've made this story of Jigglypuff and the other characters in this series it is know as SSBB Super Series! Please enjoy it ok.

I don't own any characters of SSBB, Kirby right back at ya, and Pokemon.

Eps 2.

Meeting strange friends.

After Jigglypuff woke up in a strange room she saw some kids and a puffball like her but the same.

"Oh think goodness you're okay?" A tall girl said to her. "Who are you?" She asked. "Oh my name is Tiff." "I'm Tuff her brother." He gave his hand to her and she shake it. "Oh this is Kirby." Tiff said to her.

"Poyo!" He jumped and hug her. "Uh…" "Kirby gave her a beathe." Tuff told him. "Uh it's okay anyway I'm Purin- I mean Jigglypuff." Jiggly said to them. "Will I'm just glad your ok." Tiff said. "Wow where I'm I?" Jiggly asked. " Will this is King DeDeDe's castle." Tuff answered.

They showed Jigglypuff around the castle: the garden, the courtyard, and that is inside and outside too. "Will that's all we have to show you." Jiggly bowed thinking them. Then she saw two knights and a navy blue puffball. "Who are they?" She pointed them. "Oh well:" Tiff said.

"The green one is Sword Knight and the one with the red thing on his head is Blade Knight, and that is their leader Meta Knight." "Wow."

Then the king and his sidekick came in view. "Oh who is this lovely girl?" "Well…" Jiggly had troubles of speaking to a king. "I'm Jigglypuff." She answered. "Well it's good to see someone new here. I'm King DeDeDe and this is Escargon." "Will it's nice to meet you two." She said to them and then a the blue knight came closer to her.

"Hello there." She turned and got scared. "Ah, wow please don't do that okay?" He nodded his head/body. "I'm sorry for scaring you. So your name is Purin."

She went shocked. "How do you know my real name!" He laughed a little. "I'm sorry, anyway it is nice meeting you."

Then he left. "Wow he is really sweet." She thought to herself, as she has a crush on him.


	3. Episode 3

**Hey there if you reading this then nice job! Some of my viewers are wondering if I could make my Eps longer, will when I was writing my Star's Light series I write some of the Eps long so don't worry ok. They will be there soon. Please enjoy this!**

**The same: I don't own any characters or places.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------*v*--------------------------------------------------------------**

Eps 3

The power of the Star's guardian

When the day was close to the end, Kirby showed Jiggly his house outside and inside. Until her stomach growled. "Poyo." He said to her, "Yeah I'm getting hungry." Then he went to get some food which he loves to eat. "_Wow, that kid can eat."_ She thought to herself, but she accepts an orange and a drink of milk.

After that Jiggly walk at Cappy Town and saw everyone, and waving at them. She stop at the beach and sit on the warm sand and look at the sun going down. _"So this it weird, First a pink star has a mind on it's own, and the monsters just attack without warning. I wonder why they want the pink star for, and Dawn must be worried about me. Can I go home and see her again."_ She signed sadly. Then she felt a point in her coat pocket's, she dug it out and it was the pink star.

She continued to look at it until, "Well that is the star they are after." She turned and saw Meta Knight stand with her which made her scared. "Whoa, you scare me." She said to him. "I'm sorry, I just know that you might be here. I'm pleased to the Star's light is safe." She was about that until a monster came.

"What's that!!!" Jiggly said to him. "It's N.M.E's monster, but I don't understand… I thought Kirby beaded him." He push Jigglypuff out of the way then the monster hit him bad which made him to hit the tree.

"META KNIGHT!!!" She screamed. Then a light from the star came, which transformed her to a warrior with the pink star on her crown with a bow and arrows. "Wow, what happen… Meta Knight!" She push the monster away from him before that thing can hurt him more, it used slices on her, but she moved as quickly as she could, then she use her bow and arrows on the thing's head and let go.

It hit him and he was defeated. Jiggly run to Meta Knight to see if he was ok. "Meta are you ok?" She asked. He lift his body gently. "Yes, thank you for helping me." Then he stared at her. "You have the power as the Star's Guardian." Then he fall down.

She grabbed him and took him to the castle for rest from the battle. Then she thought to herself, "_A Star's Guardian?" This was only the beginning._


	4. Episode 4

Hey there if you reading this then nice job! Some of my viewers are wondering if I could make my Eps longer, will when I was writing my Star's Light series I write some of the Eps long so don't worry ok. They will be there soon. Please enjoy this!

The same: I don't own any characters or places.

-------------------------------------------------------------*v*--------------------------------------------------------------

Eps 4

Meeting with Kabu and the truth of the Stars

When Jigglypuff got Meta Knight to the castle, everyone went into shock when they saw Meta injured. (By that monster that attack them in the first place.) "Lady Jigglypuff, what happened is he alright?" Sword asked. "What happen to him Lady Jigglypuff?" Blade asked. "I'll explain later but we have to help Meta Knight." They nobbed.

After they took him to a bed to rest. Jigglypuff explained what happened about two hours. "Wow thatis so cool that you took it down on your own!" Tuff said to her. "Then Meta Knight said that I have the star's powers." They look at each other then Tiff said to her. "Will I think we need to visit Kabu." "Kabu?" Jiggly wondered.

They walk to the canyon and then the wise stone spoke. "What is this now who speak the great Kabu?" "We are sorry for this," Tiff said to him. "We need your wisdom our friend name Jigglypuff has some kind of power to help us from monsters that had came today." Then Kabou said. "Well it's in honor to see the Star's Guardian tonight. You are confused by this, are you dear one?" Jiggly nobbed. Then allow me to show you why you here."

Then they where in space by the vision of Kabu. "Long ago, the reat people made a powerful star that has the pure light within it, they made two and it is said that only the pure heart could willed this star." Jigglypuff asked. "What happened to the other one?" "The other one disappered long ago. So take good care of it, for you here the guardian of the stars now." Jigglypuff went in to shock.

Then everything return to normal as it was before. Jigglypuff was shock about this. She the Star's Guardian, protector of all worlds. "_Wow, I never know that._" Back at the castle she was sitting in the windowsill thinking about what Kabu said that she is the Star's Guardian. But why, where, and what is she suppose to do? She felt sad knowing this and Dawn must be worried. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She cried to sleep.

Then Meta Knight who recovered saw Jigglypuff sleeping on the sill. He went to her and grabbed her and took her to his room. Then he thought. _"I don't why I'm attached to you, but I promise not letting you get hurt. I swear on my heart." _Then a shooting star came to light the night.


	5. Episode 5

Hey I update the long Eps now you happy ok because I love my viewers so much that they the nicest people ever. Please enjoy it! +_+.

The same: I don't own any characters or places.

-------------------------------------------------------------*v*--------------------------------------------------------------

Eps 5

Training with the power of the stars.

In the morning Jigglypuff woke up on a soft blanket which is pink. She wonders what she was doing last night. Then she remember sleeping in the windowsill, but how did s get moved here. Then she saw Meta Knight sleeping with her. She blushed hard, but she slowly got out and quietly opened the door and head out.

The kids were playing with Kirby. She went to eat some breakfast and some milk. "Good morning." She jumped, and fall to someone's arms. "Oh Meta Knight I'm sorry I should have see you coming." Meta Knight then put her down. "That's alright Purin it's my fault for not telling you that, so I guess Kabu told you about he star's power's?" She nod. "I don't understand why it chose me?" "Well I think it's because…" He stopped speaking. "But if more monsters are coming back, you must be prepare. So I was thinking that I could help you." Meta replied. "Sure I guess I should if I'm the Star's Guardian, I must be ready." His eyes changed to blue with happiness.

At the courtyard Meta and Jiggly practice with her powers. She use the pink star's power and aimed it at the target. "I did it!!" She said cheerful. "Well done, Purin." He said using her real name. "Why do you always use my real name?" "It's beautiful name, and I like it very much. He answered. "Oh ok that's fine." She said to him who is now blushing. He nodded without telling her of the blush.

After she was done with training, Meta Knight offend a drink. "Thanks, Meta Knight." "Your welcome." He answered. When Jiggly was done drinking her juice, she went to get a napkin until her hand touched Meta's gloved hand. "Oh um sorry." He said blushing in his mask. "No it's fine." They stared at each other and she leaned to give him a kiss on his side. Eyes closed Meta lift his mask alittle so he could gave her one, until Tiff, Tuff and Kirby cane they went back to other things.

"Well that's the last time I let Kirby play that game again. "Tuff was talking about their day. "Well thinks Meta Knight." Jiggly said to him. "Your welcome." Then she gave him at hug, and left. Then Meta Knight could hear his heart beating lovely, he placed his hand on it, and smiled under his mask. Then Tiff saw that look, then she came with a plan. She went to find Tuff and Kirby.

"Hey guys." She said to them. "What is it, were hunger over here." Tuff complained. "Oh look who's talking, anyway I was thinking about something. Tuff do you remember that D.D.D. was having a ball on Halloween day." "Yeah so what?" Tuff asked "Well I got an idea." She told them all about her plain.

Mean while Meta Knight watched the sky, Sword and Blade was there too, wondering what Meta Knight was thinking. "_I don't understand_," Meta thought to himself. "_Why am I attached to her, so sweet, pure girl would hug me like that. Is it because she loves me, well that might be."_ He sighed, but his eyes turned blue awhile looking at the sky.

_Time will tell for sure._


	6. Episode 6

**This one is a big one because, (this is what I made up.) Nightmare has a big secret for everyone to see and know. So please enjoy it, and please review it too. Love ya all!!! *.***

**The same: I don't own any characters or places.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------*v*--------------------------------------------------------------**

Eps 6

The Leader of the monsters

At the galaxies far away, a weird planet was there, fill with ships and monsters. On top was the Control Panel there is a girl with wicked hair, and a black dress. "So you failed to catch the star?" The servant bowed and said. "I didn't know the star has a mind on it's own, we're sorry I take the blame."

The girl didn't say anything but patted the monster's head. "It's not your fault I didn't know it can do that on it's own too like my star." "Will the others said it is a pokemon, a pink puffball that got away." The monster replied. "So the pink puffball did get away."

The monster nod. "Yes, it appears to be it's keeper, at least that is what I think." He replied. "Well I guess we have to see who this is, Send a monster to the Pop Star." She demanded. "Yes Empress of nightmares." The monster said then left. _"Well, I guess the keeper is the star's savior then after all. Hm…hm…"_ She that to herself.

Back the castle king D.D.D. was at his throne room wondering who is Jigglypuff. "Will Escargon do you know more about that girl is?" "Well she's not from this so I think we should force her to tell us." He answered. Then the king whack him on the head. "Well we should ask more about her, and not force to tell her you idiot!" The king said. "Ouch…" Escargon cried softy. Then a monster came into the throne room. "GRAURWL!" "AHHHH!" They screamed.

Blade who was walking smiley saw a monster coming, so he went to find the others. "Sir!!!!" Which caught Meta Knight's attention. "Hmm Blade what's wrong?" Meta Knight asked, "Sir a monster, in the throne room hurry!" That made him shock. "Alright, Sword get the kids and make sure they're safe." "Yes Sir!" Sword answered who went to the kids. The other two knights headed to the king's throne.

When they got there. "Your majesty what happened?" Meta asked. "You wouldn't believe it if we told you." The king answered. Escargon said to Meta Knight. "The monster was saying about looking for a star's keeper?" Meta Knight gasped. "Jigglyfpuff, she'll be in danger!" Then he ran as he could to get to her.

Which Jigglypuff was on the courtyard with Kirby, which she is explaining about the pink star's power to him. "Now with this Kirby, I can be… huh?" "Poyo." Then the monster came running at her. She grab Kirby and jumped out of the monster's ways. "Kirby are you okay?" She asked, and he nodded. Then the monster turned to them again. But the attack didn't came. "Hold on!" Jigglypuff realize that voice anywhere. Meta Knight stopped the monster from attacking them. "Meta Knight!" Jiggly said happily. "Jiggly this monster is coming again watch out!" He warned her.

"Okay," She said to him. "Let's go Pink Star's light!" Jiggly hold the Pink Star then a light went around her and she has a cape, shoulder pats, and the bow and arrows. Next the star became a tiara. The kept attacking Meta Knight until he pushed him to the ground. The attack was almost complete, until she shoot an arrow at the monster's heart. Then the monster was destroyed. Then a shadow ball came. "Well I can't believe you are the Star's guardian after all." The voice spoke to them. "Who are you!!" Meta Knight demanded. "Well I'm a witch who gives bad dreams to people when they are sleeping… My name is Knightmara, Nightmare's daughter. HA HA!" The ball disappeared, they were shocked of what they heard.

This is only the beginning for them to face a new threat. Knightmara.


	7. Episode 7

Hey here is the next Chp. Sorry it took so long to get it done and update. But is on now so please enjoy the next chp.

I don't own the characters or places of the story.

Eps. 7

The truth of N.M.E. and Meta's past.

After that, the monster left a whole mess, which was caused, at the castle. Everyone cleaned and fixed the place nice and new.

At Meta's room Meta Knight told the group what happened. "What!!!" The gang shouted. "Yes it appears that Nightmare has a daughter all long." Meta Knight said to them. Blade and Sword looked at each other then Tiff said. "But how is it possible for NME have a child all this time?" "Yeah it's not fair." Tuff replied.

"Yes but she must be trying to get the pink star that Jigglypuff has, and she was only tested us about how well Jiggly uses it." Meta Knight said. "So she will be getting her for the star's light?" Tiff asked. "I believe so it will be her optioned to get it and Jigglypuff. I will not allow it to happen. So Sword and Blade will be in guard of protecting Jiggly." Meta Knight said. "Yes Sir!" They both said to him.

"Will do you know her name is Meta Knight?" Tiff asked. "It's Knightmara." Jiggly answered for him. Then night came and everyone went to sleep.

At night Jigglypuff was dreaming about her in a land where dead people all over the land. Then she heard a scream it was Meta Knight. She hurried to him and saw in the ground with blood all over him. "Meta Knight!" She screamed and sobbed.

Then she woke up, breathing unevenly and she began crying. She walk out of her room and went to the courtyard, she sat on the fountain. A tear dripped to the water and she saw Meta Knight's reflection in the water.

"Oh, Hi." She said. "Purin what's wrong were you crying?" Meta asked while drying her tears. "Meta Knight, I'm sorry it's just… I dreamed about seeing alots of people wearing a star badges like a proof of some kind of warrior, then I saw you covered in blood… it scared me." She replied with tears forming her eyes in her eyes.

Meta Knight continued drying her tears and said. "Purin, there is something I should have told you. You see these people in your dreams, they are Star's Warriors, they were once monster's that served N.M.E., but they want freedom and peace so they turned against him, and fight the monsters" "You were one of them?" She asked. "Yes, I was one of them, I fight them too and lost many friends. I was injured by the time, but I kept going and didn't lose hope." He answered. "Hope?" "Yes, it was hope that made me a survivor." He stopped and tears filled his eyes which switched to grey.

"Meta Knight, I'm sorry that happened to you." She said to him. "It's alright Purin, I know why the stars chose you as the Star's guardian, your heart is pure and you are a strong willed person to help others." "Yeah maybe you're right, and you know what, that's why maybe for a long time I cared about you so much. Thank you for telling me this." With that he warp his caped around her and himself. "Your welcome Purin." With that they fell asleep.

Then a person was listening to the whole thing. "So that's what she is, I better go and tell the king." With that he left.


	8. Episode 8 Part 1

Hey there this is the first part of the 8, and it will continue until Chp 10. So Please enjoy this and review it ok. I love you all. Sorry if this is short.

I don't own the characters or places of the story.

Eps. 8

A Date at the Forest Tiff's Plan Part One

At the throne room.

"What you're saying that girl is the Star's guardian?!" King DDD shouted. "Yes that's what I heard your highness, she is the Pink star's keeper." King DDD whacked him in the head again. "Will looks like I have to ask her about her power and the star's secret then." "But there is a problem, you see it looks like she is being guarded by Meta Knight." Escargon said to him. With that another whack on the head again. Then the king got an idea. "Will I got an idea to get her away from him."

At the canner was Tuff and Kirby who were listening to the whole thing. "Oh no, this isn't good Kirby." Tuff said to Kirby. They to find Tiff which she were in the room. When they find her, they told her about King DDD's plan. "What, there is no why her can't do that!" Tiff said. "So what are we going to do then?" Tuff asked."Will do you two remember my plan," They nodded. "Looks like we are going to need it now." Tiff said to them.

At the town Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were walking together. But this time is new to them, because Meta hold her hand. They blushed but enjoyed it alot, when Kirby find them, he run to them. "Poyo!" He said happily. "Oh Kirby what is it?" Meta Knight asked. He pointed to the castle. "Ok." "What did he say Meta Knight?" Jiggly asked. "He want's us to go to Tiff's room." He answered her. So they follow Kirby back at the Kirby.

At the room, Tiff told them about a date for them to have at the forest. "Uhm..." Meta Knight and Jigglypuff said both. "Well you two should go on a date. It will be great!!!" Tiff said happily. "Would you like to Purin?" Meta Knight asked while shaking inside. _"What is this feeling nervous? No it couldn't be?" _He thought to himself, while his heart rate increased. "Sure I love too!" She said happily. That made him blush, and feeling good inside too. That made him smile and his heart feeling good too.

At the room, Jigglypuff was getting ready for her date. She had many dresses that Tiff and her mother bought for her. "Well I think I look good, making sure I got my dress on right. Ok my hair in a good shape and ponyed tail it. There all done." She smiled, she got her bag, and head out.

Then she thought to herself. _"I hope Meta Knight is not nervous about this date at the forest."_ Then she went. But Escargon find out where she is going. "So the forest is your place huh. He He He." Then he left to tell the king.


	9. Episode 9 Part 2

Hey there this is the Second part of the 9, and it will continue until Chp 10. There are three more Eps on this first part of Jiggs's adventure. So please enjoy this and review it ok. I love you all. Sorry if this is short.

I don't own the characters or places of the story.

Eps. 9

A Date at the Forest DDD's Plan Part Two

When Escargon went to tell the King about the date to him, he got whack on the head again with a good sign. "So Meta Knight and Jigglypuff are having a date at the forest, this sign is perfect Escargon, this may help a lot. I have an idea to ask more about her." "And that would be your highness." Escargon asked. Then they talk about it.

At the forest entrance, with Jigglypuff waiting for Meta Knight to come. "_Will I hope I'm not late?" _She thought to herself. Then a figure came. "Hi there miss…" "AHH!" She screamed and hit him on the head with her bag. "Ouch…" Escargon said. "Huh, you're Escargon, the king's servent?" "Yes…" He said to her.

Jigglypuff put a band aid on his head. "Sorry for attacking you like that." She says sorry to him. "Oh don't worry it happens a lot. Anyway we would like you to come with us for a monment." "Okay?" She said to him. _"We? I hope Meta Knight is not mad about this. Well just incase." _She thought to herself and dropped the pink star to the ground.

Meta Knight who came to the forest with Tuff and Kirby behind him, he saw the pink star and grabbed it. "This is weird why would Purin leave this?" "Huh, hey you guys look at that print," Tuff said point the footprint. "It look's like someone must have been here and took Jigglypuff." Then Kirby remembered that DDD and Escargon weren't at the castle this afternoon.

"POYO!" They turned to him. "What is it Kirby?" Meta Knight asked. "Poyo, Poyo." Kirby said to him that made his eyes green then back to yellow. "So the king wants information about her life huh?" Tuff look confused but followed Meta and Kirby.

Back the deep part of the forest, Escargon took Jigglypuff to the river bend. There was King DDD holding flowers to give her. "Will hello there Miss Star Guardian." DDD said to her. She went to shock, how he knew that she's the Star Guardian. "Would like to dance with me?" He asked. "Uh… sure I guess." Then they danced around until King DDD thought. _"This is great, just few more times and then I'll ask her about the power she has." _But before they finish with the dance a few rocks fall and made Jiggly fall to the water.

"Huh?" DDD saw her getting pulled away by the water. "Oh No hold on Jiggly!!" She grabbed the branch and hold into it. "Escargon go get her!" He orders him. "OK, hold dear!" He stretches his arm to let her grab it, but she got pulled into the current. "NO!" They both said. "HELP ME! META KNIGHT WHERE ARE YOU!" She shouted as the current took her away.


	10. Episode 10 Part 3

Hey this is the last part of the Forest Date, this may be a good one I hope, will I only got two more chps to put in and that will be the finish of first part. Please review it and tell me what you think. Thanks again and enjoy the third part of it.

The same: I don't own any characters or places.

-------------------------------------------------------------*v*--------------------------------------------------------------

Eps 10

A Date at the Forest Pt 3

While at the forest, with Meta Knight and the others searching for Jigglypuff. "Hey did you guys hear that?" Tuff asked. **"HELP!"** "It's Purin she's in the river. Meta Knight shouted, as they ran all the way until they saw her pushed by the currents. "Guys help me!" She said as she tried to swim, but the currents is stronger then her._ "Man I wish I didn't leave my pink star." _She regretted to herself.

Meta Knight saw some vines and told the others. "Tuff, Kirby grab that strong vine on the tree over there and head me the end of it! Hurry!" They went the tree and grab the vine and head the end to Meta Knight. He tied it around himself and jumped to the river. Tuff and Kirby hold the rope so he won't get pulled by the river too.

But with King DDD and Escargon, hating himself now. "I can't believe you didn't get her from the river, that sweet girl gone from my hands of trying to help her." Then Escargon argued. "Hey it's not my that she gone…OUCH!" The king whack the snail on the head many times. _"Man I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. Stupid, stupid , stupid. I wish she has a band aids ready when she see me."_ He thought to himself.

Back on the rescue mission. Meta Knight swam as fast to get Jiggly, he almost grabbed her but the currents were stronger than he thought pulled her away from him. "Meta! Meta…" She couldn't speak with water on her mouth. She went underwater drowning, Meta Knight's eyes widen as he dives under to reach her.

But while he went to get her, a sharp rock cut his arm which started to bleed in the water not as much though, but still it didn't stop him from getting Jigglypuff. He swam fast and grabbed her hand and went back to the surface.

When Tuff and Kirby got the others out of the water. Meta Knight placed Jigglypuff in the ground not breathing at all. "No…No…" He said that when he thought that she didn't make it. Then he lift his mask only showing his mouth and put his over her's to get her air back in. But when he kissed it felt great like a male bat and a female bat doing that.

Then she woke up breathing again. "Huh?, what happened?" She wonders and asked them. Meta Knight was so happy that he hugged her. "You're all right I thought I lost you." He whispered to her. "Meta Knight thank you for saving me, and you two." "Hey that's what we do." Tuff said. "POYO." Kirby said too. Then he was done hugging her, Jigglypuff saw Meta's arm. "Meta Knight your arm it's bleeding." He looked at it as blood still flows from it. "Yeah I know, I was trying to reach you until my arm hit the rock." "Here." She grabbed her ribbon and wrapped it up. "Thank you, Jigglypuff." "Your welcome." She said after she giggled.

They saw Tiff at the forest and with a heal kit to help injuries and other stuff and towels for them to dry. "Here you two should dry up before you get a cold." Tiff said to them, as she was cleaning the wound on Meta Knight's arm.

After that Meta Knight asked Jigglypuff a question. "Would you care for a dance?" As he hold his hand out for her. "I would be honored." She answered him. Then they begin to dance, a love couples. Then Tuff said to Kirby low so Tiff won't hear. "Well it looks like they are a great couple, none of King DDD and Tiff's plan didn't work. But at least they are having fun." "Poyo." He said with a happy face.(_Me too Tuff, I like when my mentor/father figure is happy. That makes me happy_.) Kirby thought to himself. Tiff heard what Tuff said, but deciding to let that not be in the way. She smiles. "_Me too you guys, me too."_ She thought to herself as they continued watching the two dancing and having a great time.


	11. Episode 11

Hey there, I motived now so I can write chp 11 now I have last chp left to write and it will be a surprise and you would love it. Thanks for reading this enjoy season!

I don't own anything.

===============================+v+==========================================

Eps 11

The poison stomach

"Well the Star Guardian will be ending her life very soon because with a deadly claws, will end her for sure. Send in the Death Claw!" Knightmara demanded. "Yes ma." The servant answered. Then a roar echoed in the room. "Roar!!!"

At the castle Meta Knight woke in his bed until he feel a warm body next to him. He smiled at Jigglypuff sleeping peaceful. He remembered that she was tired and he took her to his room. "Hey, wake up ok?" He rob her gently. "Hm…" She saw Meta Knight next to her. "OH Meta Knight I'm sorry." She said to him. "Hey it's ok." Then Sword and Blade woke up and saw them in bed, but kept their mouth.

At the throne room, "Will that didn't turn out how I want it, I'm glad that she is okay now so maybe…" The King think, Escargon has to put an ice bag on his head where he got hit many times. _"I hope she and Meta Knight will be okay." _He thought to himself.

In town it went peacefully until a monster came and attack everyone but didn't harm them. It went to the castle finding the scent of Jigglypuff. In the courtyard, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were playing until the monster came. "AHH!" They screamed, "What is that!" Tuff shouted. "I don't know but we need to find Meta Knight and hurry!!!" Tiff answered.

They went running to the castle til the Death Claw went to an attack, but Kirby defend his friends, but he got hit and injured. "Kirby!!" They shouted. The Monster begins to strike until a sword beam came and the Death Claw away from the kids.

"Meta Knight!" They cheered happily and Jigglypuff went to Kirby and took care of his injuries while Meta Knight deals with the monster. "Tiff, Tuff take Kirby inside the castle, Sword and Blade are there!" They nodded, took Kirby, and head in.

"All right looks like I have to help…" before she could use her powers, Meta screamed, knock to the ground. When the monster can attack again, Jigglypuff pushed Meta Knight out the way, but with that the claw stroked on her stomach, which had poison on it. She fall to the ground. Meta Knight 's eyes widen with red on them. He used his sword and killed it on the head.

After that he run back to Jigglypuff, which she is in a bad state, he has to her to the hospital quickly. At the Cappy's hospital the doctor came. "How is she?" Meta Knight asked. "Will the wound is very hard to help with." He went into shock. "There is no way to help?" Meta Knight asked worried. "No, I'm sorry." With that he left. "_If you can't do it, then I will." He thought to himself._


	12. Episode 12

**Hey there, I motived now so I will write the last Eps of Jigg's adventure. Now tomorrow I can write the sec part of her journey. So please enjoy this. Thanks for reviewing it.**

**I don't own anything.**

**===============================+v+==========================================**

**Eps 12**

**The big news**

At night in the hospital, Meta Knight went to Jiggly's room and closed the door so no one would get in. Meta Knight went to her and used his sword to cut the bandage on her stomach and he bite it, cleaning the belly from pioson.

After that his mind was thinking different things to do. So he cut hand and drop a few of his on her womb. Then he bandaged her up. He was tired so he slept with her.

At the hospital Jigglypuff woke up with Meta Knight sleeping next to her. "Meta Knight are you awake?" She gently touched his skin, when she did she never knew how soft his skin was. "Hmm… Oh good morning dear?" That made her blushed. "Did you call me dear?" She asked. "Yes it's ok to call you that?" Meta Knight replied. "Umm… that's fine, but I'm getting hungry are you?"

With that she went out of bed, with Meta Knight which give him a shock that she is healing well.

After ten days Jigglypuff was getting better and Meta Knight was smiling for see her good self again. Then Sword and Blade asked Meta Knight about her health. "Meta Knight, how is she getting better from the wound?"

Then he answered. "I use the demon sex to help her." "What!!!" Blade gasp, "But sir did you know what will happened to a woman's womb." Sword said. "Wait oh no…" Meta Knight remembered using his blood on her womb, now he knows as he run to find her.

With Jigglyfpuff, who was eating a lot of ice cream, which she wouldn't eat so much of it before. Then she felt a pain in her stomach. "_Man what's wrong with me?"_ With that she fall to the floor. Tiff, Tuff and Kirby gasped, and they took her to the hospital.

Meta Knight heard that and he headed in. "What happened, where's Purin?" They pointed to the room where she was in before. He entered. "Hey Purin how have you been okay?" He asked worried. "Hi Meta," She said to him. "I'm okay, but there is something I want you to feel this." He went and she hold his hand and placed it on her womb (stomach).

He felt nothing until he felt a kick. His eyes widen. "Yes, I'm pregnant." She answered him before he could ask. "Meta Knight are you okay?" She asked worried, while seeing him shaking all over his body. "Yes, I'm fine. That's great." He said while hugging her gently.

Knowing that he had did this to her, but he just couldn't stop because the warm feeling was telling him to do that, so he has to be careful with her, with their child in her growing big and strong.


	13. Episode 13

**Hey there, I have made my mind up for starting the next part of Jigg's journey and the child adventure's and the part that Meta Knight is feeling in love with her, but will he have the courage to tell her. Will you have to read it and find out. Enjoy this. **

**I don't own anything.**

**===============================+v+==========================================**

**Eps 13**

**Feeling for each other**

After the news of Jigglypuff having a child, she has to be careful with the baby growing inside her be safe from her little training with others so she went hurt the baby. "_Well at least I know and the training would hurt not only me but the baby too._" She thought to herself. " Now lets see of what I need before the baby comes." She begins to write a list they must need before the baby comes after four weeks.

Mean while with Meta Knight and the others. Blade asked. "So how is Jiggly going to have a child, before Knightmara knows and wants her dead?" Then Meta spoke. "We will make sure that she never finds out about this, never."

Then Sword ask. "Are you alright sir, you haven't been you self lately?" "I'm just worried about this," He answered. "I mean Jiggly and I are not married and I got her pregnant, that is wrong of me to do that." He continued then stopped and walk out. Sword and Blade didn't say anything.

As Meta walked he thought to himself. "_I love her, but I don't know what I can do to show that?"_ Now he signed sadly.

At Jigg's room, she cleaned her room, making it nice and clean. After that she called and ask Tiff if she and her parents could do some shopping for the nursery, that Jigglypuff was making. "Sure we will." Tiff said happily. "Thanks for that Tiff." Jigglypuff said to her, said bye and hang the phone.

At the Kitchen she was making lunch for her and the baby. Then she was thinking about the baby growing to a cute, strong, and healthy like Meta Knight. With that made her blushed when she first thought of him, is it because she loves him maybe.

"_Well I guess I may know when the time has come to tell him, because in truth I love him too." _With that made her smile. After that she went to take a nap.

With Meta Knight, he walk all over the castle for an hour still thinking about Jigglypuff. "_What is the feeling I have, I know it's love but is this my heart that wants it." _He thought to himself. _" Will I better check on her then."_ Then he walk to the opposite room to Jiggly's.

Meta Knight entered her room, she was all ready asleep. He just couldn't help from staying away from her, but his heart is wanting love, that is what he wants. So he went to the bed and safely took his mask off, put it on the table.

He laid next to her stroking her belly gently, with that warm feeling made the baby kick with happiness, right before he went to sleep, an idea came to him that he can show that he cares tomorrow._ "That's what I will do, that I promise."_

Then he went to sleep with a smile on his face. Jiggly snuggled closer to him enjoying the warm, that made her smile.


	14. Episode 14

I don't have much to say but please enjoy the story and review it when you get the chance.

I don't own the characters or places of the story.

Eps. 14

A sunset of Cappy Town.

In the morning, Jiggly got up and she saw Meta Knight sleeping without his mask on. She didn't look at him because that is his private thing he doesn't want anyone to see, so she got out of bed and head to the bathroom, then Meta woke up and saw her in there brushing her hair and putting it a ponytail. When the air blows his face, he realizes that his mask is off. So with quick speed he put the mask on, and got out. "Good morning." Jiggly said to him. "Good morning Purin." He said to her.

Tiff and Tuff were with their parents to get the baby things for the new one that's in Jiggly. "_Hope that Jiggly and Meta Knight will be ok through the day_." Tiff thought to herself as they shop for stuff to get for the room ready for the baby.

At the kitchen of the castle, Kirby was making breakfast for Jigglypuff and Meta Knight who were in the other room waiting for the food. "Meta?" "Hmm…" Meta Knight said to her. "Why did you sleep with me last night?" With that caught Meta Knight's guard down. "Well…" As he played his fingers nerveless. "I don't know, so to say, but I feel like I want to be closer to you." Did he just say that, maybe he does love her.

Before she could ask Kirby brought the food in ready for them to eat. (Thanks to Waddles helping him getting the food prepared.) "Poyo!" He said happily as he sat down and eat with them. Which they don't mind. Jigglypuff could feel the baby kicking in her womb happily with food. Which made her giggle.

"What is it, is something wrong with the baby?" Meta Knight asked. "Oh everything is fine, she just happy getting her food." Jiggly answered. Then he put his hand on her belly feeling it kicking with happiness, which made him happy and smile inside too in his mask.

After that the two walk to the graden and seeing flowers blooming. "Man, this place is beautiful, it reminds me of my homeland...Dawn." She sighed sadly and Meta Knight knows that she missed her home, so he use the idea that came to his mind to put it in action. "Hey don't cry, it will be fine, because I want to show you something at night before it's late okay?" She nodded.

With Tiff, Tuff, and their parents were done shopping for Jigglypuff, so they begin to make the nusrery, nice and neat. At the afternoon they were done. "Will it's finished now who wants something to drink." Tiff's father said. "We do very much!" Everyone said with cheered. "Yes, dear we could use some drink and lunch." Tiff's mother agree. Then Tiff look at the window and saw Jigglypuff and Meta Knight walking to Cappy Town. "_I hope they have a good time."_ She thought to herself.

As even came Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were wait for the sunset, (As Meta's plan was to see the sunset in the town.) "Meta what's so special about seeing the sunset near by the town?" Meta Knight's eyes changed to green before back to yellow. "Well you have to wait for that to find your answer okay?" "Okay I guess..."

Then the wind blowed and she was getting cold. So Meta Knight wrapped his cape around her and himself with warmth. "Wow this cape is very warm, but why do you warp youself with it?" She asked him. "Well I just want to just keep myself warm" He answered.

"Oh here it comes." Then the sunset hit the water, it shines like diamonds. "Wow I never know Cappy Town has this beautiful sunset." Jiggly said happily. Then Meta Knight's eyes changed to blue. "Yes it is a beautiful site." He replied.

Then Jiggly fall asleep. As the sunset was gone, Meta Knight gently grab Jigglypuff and carried her to the castle. Kirby on the other hand was happy to see his father figure for the long time. "_I'm glad that daddy is feeling great with her around. I wish it will be greater for their future."_ He thought to himself as he went home.


	15. Episode 15

I don't have much to say but please enjoy the story and review it when you get the chance. Sorry if it's short sorry but the next one will be longer.

I don't own the characters or places of the story.

Eps. 15

A dream of one's past and mission

At nighttime, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff got home. There he sat her in bed and cover her up. Before he left, he stares at her beauty and thanking that she is the beautiful person he ever met. But with that made him blush, so he went to his room.

In his room it was a quite night, He, Sword, and Blade were getting ready for bed. "Good Night sir." They said to him before leaving. "Good night to you too." He said to them and they went to sleep.

With Meta Knight he was dreaming about when he was still a simple demon working for his enemy, Nightmare.

"_So, you will do as I say for now."_ Nightmare said to him. _"Yes sir."_ Meta Knight said to him. With that Nightmare left. Then seeing this isn't right for this to happening. _"I will not stand to this." _Meta Knight said to himself. After betraying him and the Star Warriors were formed many fought bravely and died at the end, that somehow he manage to escape with his live. He felt sad about that still but continued on.

Then he was having another dream about something to do.

He saw many people dying and killing them with blood covering their bodies. _"What have I done…"_ He saw blood on his hands and his mask as if he was drinking their blood dry.

Then a whisper came to him. _"You are a monster, a monster that is thirsty for blood to spill." "No I'm not a monster. I'm not." _He said to the whisper as he was crying, tears of angrier fall off his mask face and into the ground.

As the voice echoed. "_Yes, you are. Your mission was to spill the blood of the Star's Guardians. Sence you didn't do it I'll give you a chance, now finish your mission."_ Then the whisper disappeared. Leaving him in the shadows still crying. "_No, No, NO!!!!"_

Meta Knight was shaking in the bed, hands grabbing his blankit and crying. Then he woke up, breathing unevening. So he went to the wash and washed his face from tear stains. Then he went outside, thinking about the dream he had.

_"I have a mission to kill the Star's Guardians. No I won't believe it!" _He thank to himself. _"I will never be a monster and killing people and taking their lives. Because I have a will to live in my heart it is not his or the whisper's it's my and my alone." _He sighed. _" Maybe I am a monster still... But I will not hurt Purin, Kirby, the baby, or the other's. That is a promise and a promise I will keep."_

Then he remembers the other promise he made to Kirby._ "I promise Kirby, when the war of Nightmare is over, and when I have a family of my own, you'll be a part of a family." "POYO!" Kirby said to him and hugged him." _

Then he went back to bed, not only that the three children heard everything.

"So he wants a family and now he got Jiggly prengant." The boy said to his sister and the creampuff. "Yeah, but he did it with love of his friend, and I'm glad he going to be a father too." The sister said. "Poyo." (I argee too Tiff and Tuff. That's is his promise to her and me, I know he will do it.)

After that they went in for bed before they get caught. "Poyo." (Good Luck daddy.) The creampuff said and head in.


	16. Episode 16

This chp is the funny one and I hope everyone enjoys it. Keep on reviewing to everyone who reads this. Thank you and enjoy.

The same: I don't own any characters or places.

-------------------------------------------------------------*v*--------------------------------------------------------------

Eps 16

A Scary day of the date.

The next morning, at the throne room with the king. Dedede was planing to have the Halloween dance since it will becoming soon. "Well let's see what would I want and need to have for the dance?" He said to himself, whiling doing that Escargon was in the ghost costume, he walk to the king and made the biggest mistake for scaring the king. (Like he did the last time.)

"Your Highness I come to place a curse on you." He said in a ghostly voice. "AHH! I hate ghosts!" Then the king whacked Escargon on the head many times. "Get away from me!" The king said, as he continued to chase the ghost Escargon and hit him on the head with the hammer.

"Your highness it's me!!!" The king stopped and Escargon got out of the ghost costume. "That hurt's." Then more angry at him, the king whacked him again and he fell to the ground. "Ouch…." "That is for scaring me for the second time!" The king said to him as he tried to clam himself down.

While with Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and their parents where at the shop to get costumes for the dance and for Kirby. He was practicing with his cute evil laugh. (Which he did last Halloween to scared Dedede and Escargon.)

"Well, what about this?" Tiff asked as she shows a pretty pink dress, with a crown and a wand to go with it. "Wow this is cool!" Tuff said, has he shows a cape, set of armor, and a toy sword as a knight. "This is I want." Tuff said to his parents. "Me too!" She cheered. As their parents paid for their costumes, Kirby was waiting for them, then they head home.

As everything was good, Jigglypuff who got up took a walk outside for a little excise around the castle, while doing that she was scared about having a baby if Knightmara wants her died. "_If she wants me gone what about our baby will she make it?_"

She sat down, then Meta Knight came to her. "Oh good morning Meta Knight." She said to him trying to be happy around him. "Good morning Purin." He said to her still using her real name. "Did the king bother you lately?" He asked. "No, way?" She answered. "Oh nothing, anyway how is the baby doing?"

"She is doing fine." She reply. Then he asked her something. "Well I want to know if you would like to have a date at the Chief's place tonight," That made her shock alittle. "Would you like to go?" He asked. "Yes, I would love too!" Then they hold hands and continued to walk around the castle.

Kirby saw it and he think to himself. "Poyo." (I promise to myself that I'll help them with everything, and the baby. It's the least I can do for what Meta Knight did for me.) Then he left.

Meanwhile with the king, "_So she is still with Meta Knight? I don' get it what makes her so special to him." _The king was thinking to himself. Then hi sevant asked a question about scaring them. "Well, why not scare them for fun?" Escargon asked. After thinking about it, Dedede said. "Well that's a great idea."

After the walk around the castle, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff got dressed and headed to the Chief's place. "Ah Welcome," He said in a cheer voice. "May I help you with finding a sit?" They nodded. The Chief place them in a table that Meta Knight had order and they begin to eat some food. "_I really like this a lot. Maybe we are made for each other after all."_ Jigglypuff thought to herself as they continued to eat_._

Kirby on the other hand was walking, until he saw the two trouble makers planning something_._ "This will scare Meta Knight and Jigglypuff for good." They said to each other. "Poyo." He said and he thank to himself. (This is not good I better give them the scare.) Then he left.

After Meta Knight and Jigglypuff ate, they head to the castle. Then at the castle's gates, the king and Escargon got ready for the scare. They put a toy spider on her head without them knowing. "Huh?" She put it up and screamed. "AHHH!" Meta Knight heard her and Jiggly run to him causing them to fall.

After the shocking and scary event was over, Meta Knight opened his eyes and found Jiggly on top of him. "I'm sorry!" She quickly got up, and him up too. "It's not your fault, someone must be doing some scaring before the Halloween dance." "So who did this?" Jiggly asked. Then with that his eyes changed to green.

Meanwhile with the King D.D.D. and Escargon were laughing their heads until Kirby used his cute disguise as a creepy pumpkin and began to float to the castle's gates. They turned and saw the ghost pumpkin "AHHHHHH!!!!" They screamed and went inside the castle.

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff saw Kirby who run towards them. "Kirby what are you doing here?" "Poyo." Then Meta's eyes changed to orange and green before turning to yellow. "So the king and Escargon tried to scare us. That's why you fall on me." He explained.

"But why would he do that?" Jiggly asked until. "OH my stomach." Meta then said. "Will I guess she got scared too and trying to clam down." He replied. She nodded and begin to laugh as they went in and told the others the story.

"It was great to have Kirby to scare them off." Tiff said to them. "Yes it was great to have him around." Meta agreed and patted Kirby's head. After that they headed to bed.


	17. Episode 17

I don't have much to say but please enjoy the story and review it when you get the chance.

I don't own the characters or places of the story.

Eps. 17

The Halloween Dance

At the castle everyone was getting ready for the dance. The waddles were making food for the table and getting drinks too. As everyone was preparing the party, Meta Knight was in his room thinking if this is the good time to tell her the he loves her.

"_I have to be strong for this, today is the day to her tell that before it's too late. You're strong Meta Knight don't let fear hold you."_ He thinks to himself as he got his costume on as a Vampire Warrior, looks in the mirror, and went the party.

Jigglypuff in her room she was deciding what to wear for the dance. "Will this be good to wear?" She went to the bathroom and put it on. The dress she is wearing; is a light blue with flowers on it, and yellow strings on it. "_But since having have a child growing in you, it's will pretty hard to wear this, oh well I'll give it a try." _She thought to herself. She got her hair ready and put fake flowers on her ears. Then she head to the Ball.

On the way she was scared about telling Meta Knight her feelings to him and how would he react to it. Then she saw Tiff in a Fairy Princess, Tuff as a Brave Knight, and Kirby as a Jack-O Latin. They said hi to her, and she waved to them back.

Then she saw Meta Knight at the food table she went to him. As he turned he saw her in that beautiful dress, but he didn't say anything. "Hi, you look really nice Meta Knight." She said to him. "Thank you." He said to her. "You look beautiful in that dress." She blushed but smiled.

"So how is the baby?" He asks when he put his hand on her belly. "She's ok, just wanting to see us I guess." She replied, he laughed a little. "Would you like to dance?" He offends his hand to her. "I love too." She answered as she grabs his.

Then they headed to the dance floor. She was still scared about this. But Meta Knight holds her close. "Don't worry I won't let you fall." She nodded as they danced lovely on the dance floor.

But as they continued to dance, a shock came to her. She can hear the heartbeat increased, but he acted calm. Then Meta Knight could hear it and stop. "Meta what's wrong?" She asked. "It's noting." But one look in her eyes shows she not buying it.

"Come with me." He said to her as she followed him outside and held her hand in a caring way. Then he spoke. "Jigglypuff, no Purin I haven't told you more about me, if I did you wouldn't like me." Which made her shock. "Why would you say that? I care about you the same way no matter what."

His eyes widen and begin to speak. "Will, I'm a demon, a monster that wants blood so much." It shock her a little. "Do you remember you saved me from the Death Claw." She nodded. "The cut on your stomach was poisoned, it broke my heart to see you get hurt. So I was not to let it take you away from me."

Then he took a deep breath. "So I used a thing called Demon Sex to help you and I used my blood on your womb to have a child." Now she was shocked by that, but she wasn't mad. "Why did you do that?" She ask in a soft voice.

Now it was time to tell her. "It's because I...I love you." With that she hugged him very nicely. "You do, Meta Knight I love you too! I always loved you ever sence we met. I always think about you, you are the most important person to me in my heart, like Kirby, Tuff, Tiff, and everyone. And our baby."

He hugged her back gently and took his mask off and put it to the ground. She smiled when she saw his face. "Wow your face is cute." He blused with that comment. But for the first time in their life, they kissed full lips. After kissing, he put his mask on, and hold her closely. As his cape became wings.

She was suprise about that. She hold him close and tight as he flow off the ground and into the sky. Kirby and friends were watching them take off, they were so happy to see them togehter. "Alright!" Tuff said jumping up and down. "Well done Meta Knight." Tiff said.

As for Kirby: "Poyo." (Great job daddy, I hope you and mommy well be together forever. Thank you for making my wish come ture stars, thank you for getting daddy a chance for everything thank you.)


	18. Episode 18

I have two more chps to put in and it will be done in this sec. part of Jigg's journey and then the third one is coming soon. Thank you for reviewing for those who did please enjoy this part. Sorry for this to be short, but the other ones will be longer I promise.

I don't own the characters or places of the story.

* * *

Eps 18

Promise

The two couples known as Meta Knight and Jigglypuff are continuing to fly all over the kingdom. As the stars shining brightly in the sky peacefully. Jigglypuff never saw the stars so close before it's like heaven to live in with angels guiding you.

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" She said happily to Meta Knight. "Yes, they are beautiful." He agreed. Then he thought to himself. "_Now that we told each other are feeling I'm going to ask her to marry me when the baby is born." _

After the flight is closing to done for now, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff landed safely to the ground. Then he spoke to her. "Purin?" "Yes Meta, what's wrong?" She asked. "I was planning to have the baby born in the Hailbed."

"Hailbed, do you own that ship?" He nodded. "Yes I was thanking it would be best to give birth to her in the bathroom, then I planned to give her a checkup." She looked confused. "Why do you want to give her a checkup?" She asked.

"It's like this, when the baby is born, created from my blood, it may have some changes. So I will take her to the piloting room and check her systems so she won't have and genes like drinking blood."

"Okay who is going to help us?" She asked again. "I ask Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and my fellow knights too help us." He answered. "Okay." She agreed. It does make her feel comfort to see the others and the king and his sidekick.

"But, I'm scared about this; I don't think I won't have the strength to do…" She was stopped by him. "Don't say that, you will be fine, you will be strong for this." He put his gloved on her belly, feeling a kick twice. (Saying I agree too.)

"I will not let anything bad happened to you, our daughter, Kirby, and the others." She cried softly and hugs him in a care grip, as he hugged her back. "Promise." "I promise forever and always." He said to her.

Then he lifts his mask a little enough to see his face. They leaned in closer until their lips meet. They kissed with all their strength until they stop for a breath. Meta holds her close and flow back to the castle as the dance was over when they got there.

They hold hands and walk back to the castle, smiling the whole way.


	19. Episode 19

Since I'm being nice I'm going to update two more if I can and let you guys read it. I hope you enjoy this, for everyone think you.

Same thing as usually.

Eps 19

The Big Day

At the bedroom of Meta Knight's he and Jigglypuff were sleeping it the bed, having a nice night and flight from the dance. It had to be the greatest night they ever have in their whole life.

Jigglypuff woke up and saw Meta Knight without his mask on. She thank to herself. _"Wow, he looks so much cuter than ever before. I don't understand why he had to wear it. Will I guess it's his thing." She slowly looked at the door which is slightly opened by the two knights._

Meanwhile after that, Sword and Blade look at them very weird way. "Uh… Good morning Sir and lady?" They said to them as Meta Knight saw them. "Good morning you two." Then he looked at them in a strange way. "It's everything okay?" He asked.

They shook their heads, as they turned and left.

After they got up Jigglypuff brushed her hair as she is getting ready for shopping some food for dinner. While Meta Knight got his mask on and everything else on. Before Jiggly left he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she left with a smile on her face.

After that Sword and Blade went to get some breakfast for them and Meta Knight, they begin talking to each other. "I can't believe that Meta Knight and Jigglypuff are sleeping in bed together." Sword said to the other knight. " I know it's great for him to a wife to care for like he cared Kirby." Blade agreed.

As they didn't noticed Meta Knight was hiding in the shadows listening to the whole thing. He was happy that they are happy for him too. He will keep his promise to be a good husband and a father to the young creampuff and a baby creampuff. He went back to the TV room, waiting for the breakfast to come.

About an hour the two knights got their food and Meta's in the TV room as they watched the Channel DDD. They watched as DDD was playing with the puppet Kirby, (poor thing) saying some funny jokes and get patted bad by the king.

After that Meta Knight wondered when the baby will be coming. "Hm… I wonder?" He looked at the calendar of the day. He wrote the day of the Birthday of the baby, until. "Oh no… it's time." He shut the tv off and told Sword and Blade about the baby coming.

"Whoa!" They said. "Ok will go get Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby to the Halbred and get everything ready sir." "Ok hurry!" Meta Knight said to them. As they went to find the others, Meta Knight went to find Jigglypuff.

He went to the shop where Jiggly was shopping at. "Hello sir." The owner greeted him. "Hello, where is Jigglypuff?" "She left back to the castle." He answered as soon Meta Knight went to find her, before it's too late.

Jigglypuff was getting the food put away and went to the wash, washing her hands. Before she could turn it off it happened. "OH OH," She hold her belly as she was in pain. "My water broke, the baby coming. Meta Knight were are you." She said as she continued to hold her belly.

Meta Knight went to the halls until water was coming from the wash. He opened the door, seeing Jiggly hold her belly. "Hold on Purin we're going to the Halbred okay." She nodded as he hold her in his arms. They used the secret stairs were he put it. (It's huge to see in the surface.) They head to the basement and the ship was opened.

She went to shock when she saw it. Then they headed in, ready for the baby to arrive any moment.


	20. Episode 20

I'm being nice today and Thanksgiving is coming, I'm going to update the last one and let you guys read it. I hope you enjoy this, for everyone think you This is the finally one of the sec one. Please enjoy it. :D

Same thing as usually.

Eps 20

Birth-Day to Sunrise

At the bathroom of the ship, Tiff filled the tub with warm water, Tuff got the towels ready, and Kirby will got a hat for the baby. Sword and Blade and the things ready for Meta Knight to use for the checkup for the baby.

Meta and Jiggly got to the bathroom as Tiff turned the water off and left, he got her in the tub and gently place her in the warm water. "Ok, you did great with holding it and getting here in time good job." Meta said to her to calm her down. "Okay Meta." She said to him.

In hours Jiggly pushed a little but the baby was not out yet. Meta lets her hold his hand if she feel pain. He feels her shaking and the water. "I'm scared." "Don't be. Purin remember to strong, ok I'm with you always and everyone else is with you too." He said to her.

"Ok I will be strong for you, everyone, and our baby!" Then she gave a big push and a light blue puffball came out. Meta Knight saw the baby, got it out of the water and put her in a blanket. Jiggly got out of the tub, and Tiff took her to the bedroom where she can rest.

Meta wiped the baby in a towel, as he took her to the checkup place. He placed her in a warm tub and use the air thing to let air come to her little lungs. She cried and wiggled with the umbilical cord attached to her little belly.

Meta got her blood simple, put it on the computer, and it shows that she doesn't have monster blood, but pure one like her mother. He signed relief to see she doesn't have the gene of drinking blood. Meta Knight warped her in a warm blanket and said. "Let's go and see your mommy." With that the baby wiggled with joy.

Kirby who followed him, gave him the hat for the baby's little hair. He put it on her and patted Kirby's head as they walk to the waiting room with everyone there to see the baby of Jiggly and Meta.

Tiff, Tuff, Sword, and Blade saw the three coming in. Purin was in the bed wanting to see them. "Wow she is so cute." Tiff said. "Wow" Tuff said back. "Will done sir." The knights said to their leader. He nodded and head the baby to Jigglypuff.

Then she said. "She is a very cute one. What about the checkup?" "She is a pure blood like you. She is fine." He answered to her. He then pick up Kirby and put him on the bed next to Jiggs and the baby. "Poyo" (Is she my…) He thanked to himself.

"Yes, she is your new sister." His mentor/father said to him. He jumped with joy and Jiggly was shocked, that Meta Knight allowed Kirby to be a family member. Which made her happy a lot since she cares him too as her son.

"So what are you going to name her?" Tuff asked. "Sunrise." Meta answered. "Sunrise, that's a beautiful name for her." Jiggly agreed. Then Jiggly asked a question. "Why is she opening her eyes?" She asked worried. "She is only scared that's all."

Then Meta whispered to Sunrise. Then she opened her eyes, her eyes were oval and have emerald eyes on them like her mother's. "Aww." The group said to her. She looked around the room under her soft blanket. "Poyo." She said in a soft little voice. She went to sleep, so did Jigglypuff went too sleep too. Meta Knight's eyes turned bright blue for happiness of his new family.

This is only the begin of parenthood.


	21. Episode 21

Hey there it's me the Star Heart. Since my viewers is waiting for me to update the next part of Jigg's Adventure. So I'm going to update it today. Please enjoy this, and review ok.

Things I don't own: Same thing

Ep 21

The Wedding Day

After few months as past since the baby, Sunrise was born. Jiggly was wondering about Meta Knight if he ask her to marry him. She thought of something to give him something and she knows where she can find it. The Cappy's Jewel Store.

Meta Knight was at the store too last day when Sunrise was born. He made a promise to ask her to marry him like he promised when they were flying at the opened sky. "_Now we told each other of our feelings, I'm going to ask her to marry me when the baby is born."_

He smiled as he was walking around the castle with the other knights. When they were done, Meta was walking to his room he shares with Jiggly and he saws that she was giving Sunrise a bath.

He knocked, and Jiggly said. "Come in." Then Meta Knight came in and Jiggs was happy to see him. "Oh Meta Knight I didn't know you knock." "It's ok." Meta Knight said. "So how is she?" Sunrise was squeaking with happiness when her father came.

"She's fine. She just getting a bath." Jigglypuff replied. She picks up Sunrise and went to dry her up, put cloths on, and put her to bed. At the living room, Meta and Jiggly was by themselves.

Then Meta Knight thinks it is time to do this. "Jigglypuff." "Yes, Meta Knight." She asks. Then he binds down and holds the waistband filled with white stones on it. Her eyes widen and said. "OH Meta...."

"We have been together for a long time, that our love is stronger that a sword's blade. Until death due us apart. Will you...marry me?" He ask her and she give him a huge hug. "Yes I will!" She said to me happily.

Then she put on hers and gives his that she finds it at the store filled with blue stones and purple on it, and put it on his hand. They were happy about that love is stronger than anything in the whole world.

Today was the wedding day of Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. Thinks to Tiff parents for sating it up hear by the river of Cappy Town. Jigglypuff was wearing a red dress wedding gown, with red roses on her curl, and Meta Knight was wearing a red cape with red armor boots. Then they were ready, and everyone was there to see this moment came to live.

The preset was Tiff father. He said these words to the couple. "May you kiss the bride." Meta was scared about this, but Jigglypuff squeezed his hand and he took it off and full kissed her. Everyone cheered for them as a married couple.

After the wedding, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff went to the Chief's place as everyone was waiting for them with the big wedding feast. "Meta Knight." Jiggly begin to speak. "Yes, dear Purin." He replied. "I'm glad that we have a great moment together, with our daughter and Kirby. I couldn't be happier." She signed sadly. "I wish Dawn could see this. I miss her."

Then Meta Knight said. "I promise," Then he took her hand and hold it caring way. "I'll find a way to let you see your friend again." "Promise." Jiggly asked. He nodded, then they kissed full lips as before but with more demanding on it.

When they were done, they continued to have fun with the wedding party and dance with their friends. As a shooting star came and lighted the sky with it's beauty.


	22. Episode 22

Hey, sorry if this took so long to get through but I keep my promise of writing this after my oneshot, I hope you enjoy this and review as before. Please enjoy this one.

I don't own anything of this.

Eps 22

Nightwolf's Curse

After the feast was over Meta Knight and Jigglypuff decided to head back to the castle. When they came home, only to see Kirby and Sunrise a sleep in their beds, sleeping peacefully. They put covers on them so they went get cold. So as the married couple are dressed for bed, they went to sleep.

But a shadow saw them and it's bad news. "_Will, Will, so the Star guardian and a monster got married and had a child along. I must tell the master."_ The monster said to himself as he went to find Knightmara.

"Is this true then,' She asked. The monster nodded his head. "Will this is weird and a surprise to about them having a kid and Meta Knight is the father." She then said. "Which monster I should sent to tell them my thinking way…" She thank and thank until. "I know one."

At the castle, Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Sunrise were still sleeping, til Sunrise woke up crying for food. Kirby heard this, got out of bed, and went to see her. He pick her up gently, as he went to Jiggly. She got up and saw them. "What's wrong Kirby, is something wrong with Sunrise?" She asked.

Kirby walk over and head Sunrise to Jiggly and she heard a small growl in her baby's belly. "Oh is someone hungry today?" After she heads Sunrise to Kirby, she went to get dressed, then she went to the kitchen to make breakfast, as the two followed her.

Then Meta Knight woke and got his stuff on as he smelled breakfast in the kitchen. He smiled under the mask and before he could enter, Sword and Blade came in a rush. "Sir Sir!" "What's wrong, what happened?"

Meta Knight ask, before they could answer they heard a scream in the kitchen. "AHH Meta Knight help!!!" "Purin!" He shouted as he and the other knights went to the kitchen, only to see Jiggly getting attack from a wolf monster.

"Purin, Kirby, Sunrise hold on we're coming!" Meta Knight came and push the monster away from his new family. "Sword, Blade get Kirby and Sunrise out of here." He ordered. "Yes sir!" They said to him, as they got the kids and they got out.

Only leaving Jigglypuff and Meta Knight to deal with this monster. "Meta Knight, that monster must have been sent by Knightmara!" She told him. "I know, she must have known about Sunrise and us. You need your powers now!"

She nodded and got the pink star, and got her power's on for action. "What is it?" She asked. "That is the monster of the dark, Nightwolf." Meta told her.

Then Nightwolf uses Night claw on them and missed, they tried to attack him but he was fast, but Meta use a slash on it's neck fur. Then he teleport and hit Jigglypuff in the back. "Purin!" The monster was about to use the special move on her, Jiggly closed her eyes, but it didn't came.

She saw Meta Knight took the bite from Nightwolf and he throws Meta to the wall. Jigglypuff took this chance to kill this monster, she got her bow ready and shot the arrow on the monster's head, then he was destroyed.

"Meta Knight!" She ran to him, saw his right arm bleeding with dark blood. "Sir, lady, what happened where's the monster?" Sword and Blade asked as they entered. "The monster is gone, and Meta Knight is really bad injured on the arm." She answered as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Where are the kids?" She ask. They told her that they took them to Tiff and Tuff. "Lets take him to our room okay, Tiff may know what to do." Sword said to her. She nodded.

Meanwhile with Knightmara. "I know it was to good to be true," The monster was upset about Nightwolf. "That was-" "Done well." Knightmara said and the monster turned his head. "What? I don't understand my lady." Then she explained.

"I want to make sure that our little friend will do his job when my father sent for him to do. So I sent Nightwolf to leave a curse on him." The monster was scared when he heard that. "The…The Nightwolf's curse!"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, with it that creampuff will do his job once and for all. When the full moon raises." Then she laughed evilly.


	23. Episode 23

Sorry if this is short but this will tell you about the curse of Nightwolf. Meta Knight is in a rough night. You will see why. Please enjoy this and review it.

Disclaimers: Same as before.

Eps. 23

The First Night

At Tiff's room, they put Meta Knight in her bed as she cleaned the injury from the bite mark of Nightwolf. Jigglypuff was crying about him getting hurt. Until, she asked Tiff about Meta Knight.

"So will he be okay?" "Will I think the injury is kina bad," Tiff said to her. Those made Jiggypuff cry more. "But he will be fine I promise." She said to her trying to calm her down.

"_That good to hear."_ Jigglypuff said to herself. "Will I'll go check about the wound that Meta Knight haves. Okay." Jiggs nodded. As Tiff left the room, Kirby, Sword, Blade, Tuff and Sunrise which he give her to Jigglypuff to hold then the blue puffball went to sleep in her mother's arms.

They were standing next to Meta's bed, and worried was on Jigg's eyes and she blames herself, that she should have been smart to look back before the enemies strikes. "I'm so sorry…" She said to him.

"Will we can take him to our room and we can watch him if anything happens. Okay?" Sword and Blade said to the group. "Ok" They agree together. Then Meta Knight woke up.

"Meta Knight!" "Sir!" The said together, and Jiggs hugged him so hard that it hurt his arm. "Ou…Purin please would you…" "Oh I'm sorry." Jiggly said to him. "It's okay, how is everyone, how they okay?" She nodded and so the rest. "Oh Kirby and Sunrise was worried about you too."

Jigglypuff said. Kirby went to Meta Knight and hug him alittle, and Jigglypuff handed Sunrise to him. "I'm sorry for scaring you guys." He said to his children. Kirby was glad that his father was okay and Sunrise gives him a kiss. "Awww." Everyone said that.

Then after some drink that can help Meta Knight to get some sleep. The rest went to their rooms, Kirby gave his parents a hug and his sister as he went to his house, and after Meta Knight kissed Jigglypuff on forehead and Sunrise. He said good night to them and they said it back to him too, as they went to bed.

Meta Knight follows Sword and Blade's room to get some sleep. Then one same night, Meta Knight was aching all over his body, heart races, breathing quickly and the wound was beginning to beat hard. He felt sick to his stomach, and then he woke up and ran out of the room without waking the other two. "_What's wrong with me? Is it this wound…"_ He thought to himself as he went to the restroom to throw up. But it didn't happened, he fell and changed to a creampuff wolf.

He got up and begin smelling sweet blood of birds that are in the forest, he headed there, and killed the birds, and began to drink blood from them. Blood was all over his mask, he headed to the river and he stopped sawing his reflection.

He whimper as he ran back to the castle, he got there, and the sun was rising. He fall to the ground on the garden and the sun's light hit him and he changed back to normal, while he was down he was thinking about the reflection.

"_Is that really me or a monster that is in me."_ He thought to himself with a tear coming out of his closed eyes.


	24. Episode 24

Hi there, this chp has drama in it and you will know why when you read this. Other then that please enjoy this chp.

I don't own the characters or shows.

Eps. 24

The First Attack as Meta Wolf

In the morning, Sword and Blade woke up and they look that Meta Knight was gone. They ran out of the room to search for their leader. They ran outside, and saw him in the ground, so they ran to him, and they saw the horror of seeing him: Mask was covered in blood, and his gloves have holes in them.

They took him back to the room, put him in bed, Sword went to Jigg's room, woke her up, and she followed Sword to Meta Knight's room.

"What happened to him?!" She asked these two. With that they told her that they didn't know what happened to him. She just stared at Meta Knight. Until, he woke up and saw them around the bed. "Uh…. It's everything ok?" He asked.

"Meta Knight you're okay I was worried!" Jigglypuff hugged him. "Sir." Sword asked. "Do you remember of what happen to you last night?" Meta Knight didn't remember what happened. "I don't know, all I know is having a pain in my arm and that was it." They have the confuse on their faces as Meta went to the wash room to clean his mask.

He knows that he was turned to a wolf puff and killed the birds and drink the blood of them. "_I hope I will not hurt Purin and my family… I will never forgive myself if that happens." _He thought to himself as his eyes turned grey for sadness.

At the throne room with King Dedede. 'I don't believe this! That is so weird that those poor birds were all dead and blood on the trees." Then Escargon came. "Sir, the blood is cleaned and the poor birds are buried in peace." The king patted his head. "This may be some kind of a monster that is send by her ."

"Her? Who are you talking about? Are you saying that D-" DDD whacked him on the head. "Ouch…" "Don't say her name you idiot! She must have do something to… oh no." He ran to the library. "Sir what's wrong?"

Then when Jigglypuff got dressed on a red dress that she made, dressed Sunrise in a pretty blue baby dress that Tiff's mother buy for her, and waited for Meta Knight. He was already to go, his cape was cleaned, gloves are good as new, and he washed his mask nice and clean from the blood.

Kirby was playing with Tuff outside, while Tiff looks for the wound's name that Meta Knight has on his arm. "Well, this is not right for finding it all over the pages to find that wound, whatever it is?" Then King DDD came to the library where Tiff is.

"Tiff what are you doing, and where's Meta Knight at?" She looked at him confuse. "He's taking his family to eat why?" "Here, this is why." DDD pick a book and pointed a name called "Nightwolf's Curse."

She was shocked that monster was the same one that attack Jigglypuff and Meta Knight the other day, and bite his arm. She begin to read the book. If someone is bit by this creature, that victim will be transform to an animal and kill the ones that are more important to them." 

"OH NO!" Tiff screamed. "That 's why we need to find him before be hurts Jigglypuff!" The King said to her. She nodded and she went to find the others with King DDD running with her.

At the dinner night with everyone. "Meta Knight that was a great dinner to have, Sunrise is really happy to have it." Jigglypuff said to him. "I'm glad you like it and our daughter." Meta Knight replied. Sunrise was happy to have a good family time together. If Kirby was here…

"Poyo." She said an a quiet voice, maybe she senses the power of the curse in her father, and she is right the moon was raising, and Meta Knight felt the same pain again. He fall in the ground holdinghis arm tight. "Meta Knight are you okay?!" Jigglypuff asked.

"No… it's the wound. It's hurting again." Then a horror site came to Jigglypuff' eyes. He changed to Meta Wolf: With his hands as claws and his eyes changed to red. He saw them and begin to attack them.

"Meta Knight! It's me please stop!" She shouted at him. But he kept coming at her. She dodge the attack and put Sunrise somewhere safe in the brushes.

Then she got her star and changed to Star Guardian Jigglypuff. She went to stop him, but she couldn't hurt him, she needs to do something to help him and figure out what's wrong, but he came quickly and got her arm. "AHHH!"

She fell to the ground, she cried with tears in her eyes, but she not crying from him, from pain as blood flows out of her arm. He went to attack again but he stopped. He saw the tears in her eyes, by that he begin to sobbing too.

"Jiggly I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" He said to her, and he hugged her, but continuing to sob, then she hugged him back.

"Meta Knight I forgive you, what happened to you?" "I think the injury is turning me into this. But I'm so sorry." She took his mask off and kissed him in the cheek, Sunrise crawled to her wolf father. "Daddy."

He pick her up and hugged her too. Then the gang came, "Wow Meta Knight what happened to you?" Tuff asked. "He has been curse by the wolf demon." Tiff and DDD answered. "Poyo!" Kirby ran to Meta Knight and hugging him like crazy.

Jigglypuff said to him. "Kirby it's alright, he is fine." Jiggly told him. "What happened to your arm?!" Tiff said shock. "It's nothing okay." Jiggly wrap her arm with a piece of cloth.

"So how can we break this curse then?" Tuff asked. They shake their heads. "That is something for us to find." Tiff said.

They head back to the castle and Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Kirby, while he holds Sunrise as they followed them back to the castle, and solve this problem before it's to late.


	25. Episode 25

Sorry if this is short. This one is a lot of drama on it and you will find out soon. Please enjoy this and review it.

Disclaimers: Same as before.

Eps. 25

The Research of the Cure

When everyone got to the castle, Sword, Blade and Escargon were waiting. When Meta Knight came to view the other knights were shocked of what he is now. A Meta Wolf.

"Sir!!" They rush to him and ask. "Sir, we heard everything about what happened to you. Are you and Lady Jigglypuff okay?" Sword asks.

"Yes I'm fine," Meta Knight answered. "But I want you two to get Purin's injury clean and check if it's not effected. Okay?" "Yes Sir!" They said together.

Jigglypuff went with them, as they got there, she thanked to herself. _"I can't believe that Knightmara did this. Now it gives me the reason to kill her now." _

When they got there, the knights cleaned her arm, and wrapped the arm around to stop the blood flows.

Meta Knight went to his room and put his children to bed, one Kirby who was fast asleep from walking back, and Sunrise who went to sleep pretty fast as her father put her to bed as he sing a beautiful lullaby to her.

Then he walk out of the room and went for a little walk with his eyes in grey. Sadness.

The rest went to the library to find a cure for this curse. Tiff was looking at the book, which King DDD gave her to look at, until she found what she was looking for.

"Did you find it sis?" Tuff asked. She nodded and Tuff asked again. "What does it say?" "Well, according to this: The only way to cure Meta Knight is to gave him a Podo Potion."

Then Escargon said. "But that somehow doesn't exist." "Well we can make one right?" DDD asked.

"Yeah we can," Tiff agreed as she read the directions of making it. "In order to make one we need: The Rose of Life, Stone of Light and the last item is the…" She stopped speaking.

It may hurt Meta Knight even more than it is now. "The last item, Tiff?" The king asked. She continued and said. "Blood."

They went to shock on hearing that. "WHAT!!!!" They shouted. "Yes, the last item is: the Blood of the Star Guardian." They didn't say anything.

But Meta Knight heard it; he couldn't believe that his wife's blood is the last item of making that potion.

He went to his other room, and saw Jigglypuff looking at the injury in her arm. The same injury he gave her when he couldn't control himself.

"_Why must this happened to us? Why did that witch did this? Sniff."_ He thanked to himself as he ran to the garden's fountain.

About an hour she check the kids and they were fast a sleep that made her happy. "_But where's Meta Knight?"_ She thought to herself.

So she went to find him, until she heard noises outside. She looked and saw him crying in the fountain. She went down and patted his back, and then he turned to face her.

"Dear, are you okay?" She asked as he took his mask off. "No, Purin I just can't believe KM did this to us. All we want is to have a good life and now she took away from us." He said to her.

"Meta don't say that-" But she got cut of. "No it's not, I'm a monster, and I almost killed you and Sunrise!" He yelled at her but he turned back the water and his eyes had tears in it and they flow out of his face.

Jiggly then hugged him in a gently care. "Meta Knight I promise KM will pay for this, for what she done to you that is the promise I keep." He hug her back and tears fell down with happiness.

"Think you Purin." He whispered softly to her. "I love you no matter what." Jiggly said to him. "I love you too and our family."

She kissed him in the lips as his heart rate increased. Then he kissed her back with all his strength.

After they stop for air, they walk back to their room, and went to bed for the night.


	26. Episode 26

**Hey, I'm sorry if this is short chp on the series, but you would like it. I have noting to say but to enjoy it I hope you like it. Don't forget to review.**

**I don't own anything from shows or games.**

**Eps 26**

**The Truth**

In the morning at Meta Knight and Jigglypuff's room, they were sleeping together in a cute couple way like they always do. Meta was back to normal knight and not a wolf. He woke up before she could and head to the wash.

He was checking his ways and he signed relief. Then he was remembering the promise he made to his wife of going to see her home land. He smiled without the mask on, washed his face and hands, then went to the kitchen.

Jigglypuff woke up and got her hair brushed as she heard Sunrise crying, she went to the baby's room and got her. "Sh it's okay mommy's here." She whispered to her daughter, then Kirby came and hugged Meta Knight.

"Poyo!" He said cheerfully. "Good morning. Did you sleep will?" Meta asked, and he get a nod from his student/son and he patted his head as they head to the kitchen for breakfast.

Jigglypuff got Sunrise cleaned, put her little dress on and sat her in the baby chair. Meta Knight pick Kirby up and placed him on his lap.

"Good morning." Jiggly said to them with her emerald eyes shinning by the light. "Good morning." He said to her, as he think to himself. _"Man she has really beautiful eyes." _

When breakfast was made, and they ate breakfast Meta Knight asked. "Purin?" "hmm." "Do you remember the promise I made for you?" She got shocked and nodded her head/body.

"Yes I remember." She said to him. "Will I think of a way for you to see it." That made her smile. "Really," Then she hugged him. "Thank you for fill that promise. I love you."

Then he hugged her back. "I love you too." As he kissed her forehead.

In the afternoon, as the kids were playing ball (small one). Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were at their bedroom.

He told her to use the Pink star's power to open the portal. She was really happy about this until they saw something horrible.

It shows that her homeland is not there anymore. "Meta what happened? My home? Dawn…" She begin to cry in his shoulder, and his arm wrap around her.

His eyes turned red and back to white. "I should have known, this was her plan." "What do you mean?" Jigglypuff asked as he wrap the tears.

Then he speak. "I think KM made this fake planet to live in, and got everything in it for you and your friend to have." "So Dawn is still alive?" He nodded and she hugged him.

Then he speak again. "Now I think this planet is your real home, and that is way the Star spirits chose you." He said to her. Then she smiled and hugged him more.

"Thank you Meta Knight. I love you." Then he kissed her in the lips and romance took place. "I love you too. With all my heart." He said to her as they were taking a few breathe.

As they hold hands to the library with the others, Jiggly realized that Meta Knight was right, this place is her home. That made her happy.

That she was happy to be the name she loved, and glad to be married to him, she also happy that Dawn was alive too.

A good shadow saw them, and said. "_Thank for keeping her safe from my sister. Thank_ you Meta Knight and everyone we will meet soon _enough." _She said to them before she left.


	27. Episode 27 Part 1

**Hey guys it's me I'm sorry for not updating the next chp. My sis's laptop got the virus from limewire and now it's working fine again. Anyway sorry if this is short and not here like I want it to be in sorry. But anyway please enjoy this story.**

**I don't own anything from games or shows.**

**Eps 27**

**The First item: Rose of Light.**

**Part 1**

At the castle, in the library Tiff was looking the inform about where the rose is and where to find it. She got her answer: It is in the Meadow of Sacred Forest. After that Tiff searches for the location of the second item. The Light Stone. After that she headed to the main room where the others are.

"Hey I found the them." Tiff said with happiness. "Really that's cool." Tuff said, and Kirby has a big happy face on to show that he is grateful for that too.

" That's where the rose is and the stone is there. So I thought we need to spilt up into two groups and head the item's spot and get." Tiff explained to the group: Tuff, Kirby, King DDD, and Escargon, of the two knights too.

"We need those items before the next full moon comes" Tiff said to them. "Just one question, what happens if it was the full moon night?" Tuff asked.

Then the king answered. "If we don't have this done in time, Meta Knight will be a wolf monster forever. Being controlled by Knightmara." "Ok then let's go!" Tuff said. "Poyo, (Yeah lets do it1") Kirby said to him.

So when everything was ready to get going for the items, they spilt and head to the item's resting place.

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby went to the forest, got through, found the door and headed inside. "This must be it." Tiff said. Then she open it and they saw beautiful flowers, healthy and growing so lovely.

"Alright let's look for the flower." Said Tuff. "Wait." Tiff stopped him. "We need to find the one that is gold filled with silver leafs on it. And whatever you do, don't eat it or let it touch you the thorns." Tiff warned him.

"Why?" "Because it will make your head hurt a lot." She told him. "Okay. Wait what about you?" Tuff asked. "I have to keep close with the door, so we won't get lock in." Tiff answered.

Tuff and Kirby walked to the hill until they saw the golden rose on top, so they careful pick it up and it in the jar. Then head back to Tiff and they went out.

"Will that's one, Two more to go." Tiff said to them. "I wonder how everyone is doing?" Tuff asked. Tiff agreed the same thing.

As they head back to the castle, Kirby think to himself._"I hope everything will be okay with daddy and mommy of getting mommy's blood. I hope it works."_ Then run to the others.


	28. Episode 28 Part 2

**Hey there it's me and sorry if this is short, but don't worry the next one will be longer and I hope you like it other than that please enjoy this story.**

**I don't own anything from games or shows.**

**Eps 28**

**The Second item: Light Stone.**

**Part 2**

Now with the others, King Dedede, Escargon, and Blade Knight headed to the next spot were the stone is: dark, creepy, and dangerous cave where there is no light.

"So the stone thingy is in the Cave of Darkness." The king said and they nodded. "But… the place is a dangerous. It's filled with bats and…" Escargon said but he got whacked on the head.

"Escargon this is no time for that!" "Well let's find the Light Stone before nighttime." Blade said to them, and then they head in.

Inside was dark and dry thankful, they continued to go down, the king was scared so he hold his hammer up so he might attack it. They head to a chamber til they find the light in the round rock.

"Hey that must be it." Escargon said to them. As he walk to the stone a Giant Bat came. "AHHH!!!!" He screamed and the other two went to rescue. Blade got his sword out and defending

Escargon.

As for the king and him, "Get the stone! Now! Hurry!" Blade said to them. As the two ran for the another bat came and Dedede went to hit the bat, keeping them away from Escargon. (because only he can).

Escargon got stone and the light shines brightly until that the bats flee. "So the bats are the guardians of the stone of light." Blade said. "Well it doesn't matter now I'm just glad the stone's light scared them." The king said.

"Well, your highness," Escargon began to say to him. "Thank you for protecting me from the bat while I got the stone." This a is a with a nice whack on the head on the hammer. "Ouch…" Escargon said softly.

"That, your welcome pal." The king said to him. "_He called me a pal. Thank you…" _Escargon thought to himself_._

As that they headed out of the cave and head back to the castle to meet the others.

"Well that's two, now we need the one more item. The blood of the guardian_."_ Blade said to them.

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby came back and the others greed them. The king told Tiff and Tuff of what happened to them in the cave, as for Kirby he sat on the chair looking at the sky.

_(I hope this works and daddy will be free again and so will mommy. Then maybe we will stop KM when this is over. Please star in the sky help us and my parents through this.) _

Kirby prayed, as the shadow girl look at him with a smile on her face agreeing the same thing, then she left**.**


	29. Episode 29 Part 3

Hey there! I have told you that this last one of the parts will be longer and will be great to read. I hope I have made everyone happy and the rest to a good mood. Thanks again for reviewing the story and all that so please enjoy this last one okay.

Disclaimers: Same as before.

Eps. 29

The last item: Blood of the Guardian

At the castle's library, everyone was there and Tiff got the book to make the potion that will cure the curse in Meta Knight's veins. The Nightwolf Curse. The last one to get is the blood of the guardian, Jigglypuff.

"Meta Knight," Jiggs asked in their room. "Are you okay?" Meta turned his head. "Yes, a little. I feel sick to my stomach right now." He answered. "I don't know if I can do this," He continued.

"Doing what?" Jiggs asks. "Taking your blood and ads it to the potion." He answered. "Oh." She said. "It sickens me to drink a pure blood like yours. I don't want to hurt you as much as I have done already." He finished.

Then Sword came in right before she can speak. "Sir." He replied with respect. "Yes, what is it?" "Everyone is here with the items." Sword said to Meta Knight. "Thank you." He replied, and then Sword left.

Jigglypuff heard a noise and head to Sunrise's room and got her out of bed. "Meta Knight." Jiggly called to him. "Yes, what's wrong Purin?" He asked.

"Sunrise is crying from the nightmare she had last night." Jiggly answered to him. Sunrise was crying and she reached with her little arms to her father, then Meta Knight pick her up into his warm arms.

"It's okay Sunrise shh..." He spoke to her in a gently voice, then she stopped crying, just hearing her father's sweet voice makes her happy. He put his hand on her little belly same as he did when she was born, and begin to sing to her.

Jigglypuff was surprised when he sing that beautiful, she always feels good that Meta Knight: the fearless, kind hearted, and a skilled swordman would give his life to help others, trying to help them too for those who are important to him. That made her smile.

"Well she's calming down." Jiggly said to him. "I know, she want's me to be strong so we can defeat this evil." Meta replied, but she saw him with tears on his eyes even with a mask on. She hugged him and a caring way as they always do. "It's going to be alright Meta Knight." She said that to him.

With that he hugged her with one arm around her and other holding their daughter.

"Alright let's do this." Meta Knight said to them. Then they went to the Halberd and everyone was waiting for them.

"That took your guys, time well." King Dedede said to them. "We got the items ready and the book to make the Podo Potion." Tiff said to them. "All we need is the blood." Jiggly nodded. "Alright, I'll help, because I own Meta Knight for helping me with the poison on my stomach." She said.

Then she remembered the feel of the bite on her belly when Meta Knight cleaned the belly from poison. _"I really like that feeling already. I'm really going to help him."_

She hold her hand out for Meta Knight to hold, sat down on a chair, then she opened the bandage which the wound was covered, Meta Knight told her. " Don't be afraid." She nodded. Knowing that he is with her always.

He lift his mask only to show his mouth and press his on her arm and begin to take the blood.

About an hour, it was done, then he poured the blood on a little bottle and give it to Tiff. Jigglypuff wraped her arm cleaned and put a new bandage on, and went to see Sunrise. Kirby went to Meta Knight which he was shaking badly from the blood he took.

"Poyo." (Daddy?) "I'm fine thank you for your help." Meta Knight said to the creampuff. Then he jumped to his daddy's lap and hugged him, Meta Knight hugged him back and took him to his and Jigg's room.

Jigglypuff went to put Sunrise to bed, and Kirby went to her. She and him went to the kitchen and left Meta Knight to take a nap. Before he did, he took Sunrise and put her next to him, covered her in a warm blankent and she got her little arm to hold her dad's hand and went to sleep.

Before he went to sleep he thought to himself. _"I hope I will get through the blood taste on my mouth, for her sake."_ Then he went to sleep.

Jigglypuff saw that, she smiled and close the door. "_I hope for that sake too my sweetheart."_


	30. Episode 30

Hey there it's me, I have to say in this one because this is one has a scary images on the puffball you all love and he thinks he going to lose someone. You will find out and this one has blood on it Hey I got seven more chps to update and I'll be done with the first season. :D Other than that please enjoy this story.

I don't own anything from games or shows.

Eps 30

Making the Podo Potion and Fears gone.

At the library, Tiff was reading the book of how to mix the rose, stone and the blood together in making of the potion. _"I hope this works._" Tiff thought to herself as she begins the making of the potion.

While everyone plains to defeat Knightmara. "So," Sword begin to speak. "It's like we face N.M.E. before, but she well be stronger the before even her father." Blade then begin to explain a little more about the evil witch.

"So we must be prepare for this battle, when the potion is done and cures Sir Meta Knight's curse, we must head to the planet of Nothing." He finished.

As for Jigglypuff and Kirby, they ate a little of the food and they cleaned the dishes. Jiggly was still scared about Meta Knight, will this potion works or will it not and he'll be the wolf and being in pain of KM.

Will she is right on one thing of that dream Meta Knight is having with his little girl in his warm arms. The dream he had before is much worse than before, between his first one.

He was on the black hill and the sky was red, pure red like Meta' eyes, but much worse. He heard the same voice speaking to him.

"So, how does it taste?" The voice ask. "You wish to have more do you, then why not kill the guardian and took all of her blood and make it yours." "NO, NO, NO! I will not kill her for blood. You don't control me." He said to the voice.

"Oh really… that is a shame for your bloodline of a demon to taking a person live. That should be your new record of monsters." He was getting tired of hearing that damn voice so he ran his sword through the body.

"So this is what I get…" Then it switch with a different voice, which makes him scared of more than anything else. "For helping you…"

The he turned and saw Jigglypuff on the ground of her own blood, on her body, "NO PURIN!"

He ran to her holding her close to him. "See you are a monster. You won't stop at nothing to kill her and she will be gone from this world." The voice was Knightmara speaking to him. Then she disappeared.

"No…no… NO!" He shouted as tears fell out of his eyes.

Then he woke up, sweating, all over, shaking badly and his heart racing inside makes it hurt. Sunrise woke up but she cried.

He pick her up, trying to calm her down. She look up and saw tears felling out of his eyes. She hugged him and said her first word. "Daddy okay?" He look at her and kissed her forehead.

Till Jigglypuff came in and Kirby to his room. "Meta, Meta, are you okay?" She asked worried. He saw her and hugged her close to him with one holding Sunrise.

"Purin your alive thank goodness." Meta Knight said. "Meta can't breathe." Then he let her go. "Kirby take Sunrise to the other room okay." Jiggly said to him. "Poyo" He went to his father and took his little sister and head to the other room.

Meta Knight hold her hand and put it on his heart. "Meta Knight your feeling awful and your heart is beating to fast. What happened?" She asked. "It's just a bad dream, I was in a hill, hearing someone's voice, then I couldn't take it anymore so I slice her expect…"

He stopped. "Expect what Meta Knight?" "I killed someone else…"

Then he hold her hand in a shaking feeling. Until she realize that it was her that was dead. "Was it me, that you attacked?"

His eyes widen and hugged her caring still. "I'm sorry!" He said to her, with tears coming out and felling out. "It's alright. Just don't hide it and I can help you ok?" He nodded, she kissed his wet cheek and wrap the tears away.

His stomach growled but from thirsty, she knows what he wants. "You want some of my blood?" He didn't say anything but simple nodded to her. "_Why is she doing this?"_ He thought to himself.

She opened the wound on her arm and Meta Knight smelled it and begin to drink her blood. When he first taste her blood it felt really good, the sweet blood that he is drinking from her arm. Like a mother cat feeding her kittens.

He stopped, feeling a lot better though the feeling bad about hurting her. But she seemed to like it. He cheeks blush by that memory of his cure of the poison. He kissed her in the lips and after they are done, he wrapped her arm with a new band aid.

Kirby came in with Sunrise, which she was wiggling from her brother's arms to see her parents. So they went to them, Jiggs pick up Sunrise and Meta pick up Kirby and the hugged together as a family.

Then Sword came. "Sir the potion is ready, for tomorrow." "Think you." Meta Knight said. Then he left. Meta Kngiht went to the big bathtub and Jigglypuff followed with him, as Kirby plays with Sunrise.

Meta Knight sat on the tub's bottom and Jigglypuff went next to him and they enjoyed their special time.

"_Tomorrow is the healing time for Meta Knight and I'm so proud of him for let go of the fear. I'm always with you my sweetheart no matter what."_ Jiggs said to herself.

As the shadow, she was proud of them for their hard work. "You did great, I'll make sure that I will see you and your family before my time is up. Jigglypuff." She said to herself and left.


	31. Episode 31

This is the last one of the healing of the curse to begin and the terrible secret. Thanks for reading the story so far because this has only six chps left. AH it's getting close to the end of Season. Thanks again for reviewing the story and all that so please enjoy this last one okay.

Disclaimers: Same as before.

Eps. 31

The healing to begin and the truth of Knightmara

At the throne room, King Dedede was thinking about the witch. 'Who is she and what she can do?'

"I think I better look for that information in the library while the others are at the Halbred." He thought to himself as he head to the library.

Meta Knight got dried and so did his wife. He was shaking all over and she asked him. "Are you okay?" He turned and said. "I'm just thinking of what will this potion do to me." He answered.

She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Don't worry I 'm here and so as Kirby and Sunrise. You're not alone anymore." She said to him. "Thank you." He said and kissed her in the lips.

About an hour they got dressed and Jigglypuff got Sunrise and Kirby went to his father's side. Then they walk to the Halbred.

At the ship, Tiff got the potion ready, Tuff got the chair for Meta Knight to sit on, and Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Sunrise came in.

Tiff said to him. "We are ready for the healing to begin." Meta Knight nodded and he sit the chair. He was shaking in his chair like a leaf.

So Jiggs put Sunrise in his arms to calm down and it helped, with the baby in his arms he is very protect, and safe, that what gives him the strength and courage to help.

"Daddy, be strong." Sunrise said to her father. Jiggs was surprised to hear her daughter say that. Then she whispered to him. "We are here with you Meta Knight, okay?"

He nodded his head/body and Tiff give him the shot. Tuff hopes that it will work and help him from the curse.

At the shot, the potion was taking effect. It was rushing through his veins like a sword through the tough skin.

It hurts him in the shot wound on his arm; His eyes were burning with tears that he shouldn't burst out. Jiggs saw this and hugged him letting him know that she is with him.

As for Sunrise, she wiggly in her father's arms and Kirby was at his side, holding his hand. _"Thank you everyone, thank you. I love you guys."_ He thought to himself.

After an hour, Tiff bandaged the wound, and put the rest of it up. Meta Knight was tied from the shot, so Jiggs took him to their room. Sunrise was in her brother's arms, as they walk with them to their room.

While he was getting some sleep, Sword and Blade was getting everything ready, with some help from the Cappies. After they're done they told them.

"When Sir Meta Knight is feeling better, we will be ready to go to the planet where the witch Knightmara is." They told them, and then they went to their houses and went to sleep.

As for the king, he was still at the library looking for information about Knightmara, the beldam.

He look, and look until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is: Now let's see…" He think to himself as he read the book, the monster was watching and listening to him.

"Will it's says that Knightmara she is a monster maker like her father, but she makes them powerful and more undefeatable than any other monsters. She wants to conquer space and other planets."

He stopped and read some more. "But in order to do that she needs something powerful to complete the world's conquer. That she has a black star that is filled with darkness, but need to have the light one for her power will be great than before."

He looked at the bottom and read. "Knightmara is also known as –" "What is this, that her real name!" He said to himself. "Then she needs the light star- the pink one Jigglypuff has is the light one! That's why she wants her star."

He stopped and thinks harder of what should he do, and then he answered. "I got to tell them about this."

But before he can do this, the monster knock him out and carried him away.

At the room Jiggs wonders if she will see her friend and her happy smile again. "_I know she alive, I will find her, then she and I can be together again. I hope you're alright Dawn."_ Jiggs thinks to herself, and went to bed.

Then the shadow appears. "_We well my dear friend, we well. I promise." _She said and then left.


	32. Episode 32

Hey there, I final got to the last part of the first series. Now there are six chps to go and it will be done for the series. Please enjoy it and don't forget to review it okay.

I don't own anything from the games or shows.

Episode 32

The news of the King

When the morning came, everyone got up and made themselves some breakfast. For the big day today. To head to Knightmara's home planet.

Escargon was wondering why the king didn't came for breakfast. (Because you know he hate the food that Escargon gave him.)

He went to the bedroom but he wasn't there, so he head to the library where he was trying to get information about Knightmara.

He went in and saw… nothing except a book on the floor. He went to it, pick it up, look at it and saw some writing on it then. "OH NO!!!!!" Escargon shouted out laud. "I need to tell them about this!"

He went out and with fast speed, (snail speed) to the others and telling them of what happened to the king, King Dedede was taken by a monster.

When breakfast was done, everyone were ready for the department to the planet of Knightmara tomorrow when Meta Knight gets better. Also known as N.M.E the place first name of her father, and Kirby defeated with the power of the Star Rod Nightmare.

"I hope sir Meta Knight is okay?" Sword asked worry about Blade's and his master. "Don't worry, he'll be fine I hope for the same thing too." Blade said to him, as they get the supplies ready.

At the bedroom, Meta Knight was starting to wake up, with Jigglypuff in his arms he feels like he can sleep forever. She was sleeping right next to him, and he kissed her forehead gently. But then again the potion make him too sleepy so he lay down to get more rest.

After the two hours of sleep, Meta Knight woke and saw Kirby in his bed. "Poyo! Poyo!" He said happily. "Good morning Kirby." He look at the side bed and Jigglypuff wasn't here. "Where is Purin?" He asked. "Poyo." Kirby answered to him.

Meta Knight got his stuff on, and with Kirby walking with him, they headed to the Kitchen. In here he saw her feeding Sunrise a bottle of milk.

She turned and saw him, her knight in shiny armor, and her step son with him. "Good morning dears." She said them with a smile on her face. "Good morning to you too." He said her as he walk to the table with Kirby.

Sunrise was wiggly to see her father. "Poyo" (Okay you can see daddy too.) He said to Sunrise. "Here, Meta Knight, I think she wants you to sing for her, like you did before." Jiggs said to him as she give Sunrise to him.

He smiled and begin to sing a lullaby to her. Kirby sit next to Jigglypuff and they listened to his beautiful song. (Which Jiggs knows that he as a great talent of singing, if only she can sing too without putting them to sleep.)

Sword and Blade were watching for people who needs help with things, until. "GUYS!" They turned and saw Escargon. "What is wrong Escargon?" Blade asked. "Here." He showed them the book and they ran to Meta Knight' room.

They ran and opened the door. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Meta Knight asked. "Sir, Escargon came to tell us that the King is missing." Sword said. His eyes were widen as Jiggs, and Kirby were surprised.

"How is it possible?" Meta asked. Then Blade gave him the book and read the message: "**If you want the to see your king alive, you will bring the Star's Guardian to me. From Knightmara."**

His eyes were in deep red, then said. "Get everyone to the basement and tell them to get everything ready." He order his fellows. "Yes, Sir!" They said to him and went.

Meta Knight headed back Sunrise to Jigglypuff. "What is it, what happened?" She asked. "Knightmara took the king, and demanded to have you." He answered. Her eyes widen, but he lift his mask a little and kiss her in the lips.

"Everything will be okay." He said to her, and she nodded. So the family went to the Halberd's secret place, the basement to tell them what happened.

The King was taken by the witch, Knightmara.


	33. Episode 33

I don't have much to say but this please enjoy this story. This has a fluff in the air you will see okay. Don't forget to review if you get the chance to read this okay. Sorry if this one is short, but the other one went be I promise.

I don't own anything from the games or shows.

Episode 33

The remembered promise

At the basement of the Halberd, Sword and Blade gathered and told the Cappies of Dreamland to wait for Meta Knight inside the battleship, for him to show.

Meta, Jiggs, and the rest went inside the ship. Meta Knight went to the stand in the middle. When everything got calming down a bit, Meta Knight begin to speak.

"As you guys know that King Dedede is not here with us. He has been taken by the witch, Kinghtmara."

"Oh my, Oh no, Oh man." Everyone said about the big news.

Then one of them said. "So we must rescue him from her then." He nodded his head/body. Till Tiff came and asked.

"What does she want if we trade with her for the king?" He breath in and out till. "She wants Jigglypuff, my wife." He answered, and she went to shock.

"But why does she want her so much?" Tuff asked. Meta Knight shook his head/body. "I'm not sure, we will leave to the planet of N.M.E. to find him and defeat her for what she did. She will regret this."

When that was over, everyone went to their homes, getting the stuff they need, and head back to the ship to be ready for the planet like they did before.

Mean while with Meta Knight, he went to the bathroom to change his band aid on his right arm, where the shot was given. His eyes changed to green in deep thought of one thing: Why would she want Jigglypuff?

He was mad for her to get him scared of losing someone he loves and gets away with it. He lost many friends in war, but he will not let that damn witch get Jigglypuff or his family.

Jiggs on the other hand, put Sunrise in a curb (baby bed that Meta Knight made for her) in the ship's room. She remembered when she had her in this ship, and she still wonders if Dawn was okay, and not taken by Knightmara like the king is.

"_I hope she is okay and not hurt." _She thought to herself. So she went to find Meta Knight, because she missed having him around. She would do anything to keep him and her family safe, till she dies. She signed with happiness and went to find him.

She saw him in the other room, when she saw him in deep thought. So she ask him. "Are you okay Meta Knight?"

His eyes turned back yellow, turn to see her, and nodded. Then he begin to speak.

"Purin, I don't know why she wants you or what for, but I'll protect you and everyone if I must, to keep you safe." "I know you will and I'll always be there to help you too." She said to him. "I love you very much."

"I love you too with my heart will always be here for you to have. Always." He said that to her, and she smiled to the mask puffball, (Her Knight in Shinning Armor.)

He lift his mask to let her see his cute face, she knows that she can't resit his lips. So she placed her's over his and he wrapped her in his warm arms, bring a caring hug.

For that the romantic moment comes in and took place of their love. He kiss her cheek, and jaw before heading her lips again. Then they stopped for getting back some air. They head back to the kitchen, after Meta Knight puts back his mask on, to eat their fill and preparing for the tomorrow's location.

To the N.M.E. planet, to save the king from the beldam, Knightmara.

Then they remembered the promise they made. That they will always be together no matter what happens.


	34. Episode 34

I don't have much to say but this please enjoy this story. Don't forget to review if you get the chance to read this okay. Sorry if this one is short but the last three chps will be longer I promise from the bottom of my heart. Thanks to Mind Seeker for inspire me to write this early, so thanks to you Mind Seeker!;D

I don't own anything from the games or shows.

Episode 34

To the Planet of N.M.E.

On the next day, everyone got their stuff ready for the department to N.M.E.

Meta Knight told everyone to get ready for the big day, to save the king and stop Knightmara for what she had done to them.

Everyone got in the ship, Sword and Blade started the engages for the Halberd to go, go, go juice to outer space. Some of the Cappies and Tiff and Tuff's parents behind to keep make sure noting happens while they were gone.

At the afternoon, the newly battle ship, (which the old one was destroyed but Meta Knight, Kirby, and the others help him build another but better) took off to space.

At space it was beautiful to Jigglypuff's eyes, which she likes to which stars shooting, or connecting them into pictures. That's what she did with Dawn.

" Wow it's beautiful. I never seen this so close before. "_It's like a dream come true."_ She thought to herself as she continues to look the sky of stars.

"It is so…" Then she heard a voice from behind her. "Amazing." She jumped and turned to see Meta Knight behind her.

"Oh Meta Knight, I'm sorry for not seeing you there." She said to him. Then he grab her to a caring hugged with his arms wrap around her, she was shock by that.

That always makes her smiling even more than before. With her knight in shiny armor, she feels safe in his arms.

Then Meta Knight said to her. "It's alright it was my fault for making you scared and jumped." After that she said.

"I'm just scared of what's going to happen if we don't save the king, or more the world." Then he hold her even closer when she can feel his heart beating as a humming bird singing.

"It's alright we will make it through and save everything from Knightmara. I promise with all my heart." She nodded.

"I love you sooo much." She said to him. "And I love you too, always with all my heart." He said back to her.

He lift his mask only where his lips are showing and gave her a big kiss. After she kiss him back, Kirby ran to them and said to them. "Poyo." ( we're close to the planet of N.M.E.)

They saw it, it was a big black ball that has a black hole on it's sides.

After seeing it. "I'm going to make sure the baby is fine okay." Jiggs said. He nodded his head/body. Before she went, she gave him a big kiss on his cheek and Kirby too then left.

Meta Knight put his mask on his mouth, then he went with Kirby to the Meeting Room, where everyone is there.

This is only the beginning of the starting battle of Knightmara with our heroes and the good shadow.


	35. Episode 35 part one

Hey this is only the beginning of the fight between the beldam (witch) and our heroes. I told you that this chp is going to be longer then ever. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own anything from the games or shows.

Episode 35

Part one

The Battle of Knightmara

At the prisoner's cell of the planet of N.M.E, King Dedede was wondering how he got in here and all he remembers is being at the castle's library.

Then he thought to himself. _"Man, my head. I think I know this place, but how did I get here. Strange?"_ Then the door was opened, with a monster servant and a girl came.

"Will I'm glad you're awake your majesty." She said to him. He look at her and saw that is was Knightmara: wearing her black with a Black Star on her chest, and wears a mask that is nearly made of metal.

"Just what are you going to do with me?" Dedede demanded her. "Will I'm going to use you for a minute to show that Jigglypuff who is the most powerful Star Guardian in the whole world, with her Pink Star of course."

"_The pink star…. Jigg's star!"_ He thought to himself shocked about it.

Then a black fog covered the cell and then. "AAAHHHHHH!"

At the Halberd, they landed at the entrance of the castle which was a smooth landing. Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Sunrise, Tiff, Tuff, and the two knights got out of the ship. "You will stay here and make sure to keep an eye out for the monsters okay." Meta said to them and they nodded, and then the rest of the group left to check the place out.

As they headed to the chamber of the Ordering room, Sunrise who was on her mother's back holding her tied, heard noises of footsteps.

"Huh?" She said in her squeaky voice, and turned to saw a hammer aiming at them. "Mommy!" She cried and Jiggs turned and saw it coming fast. "AAHHH!" The others heard them and before the hit can take place Kirby run and pushed them out of harms way.

But he took the hit and slammed into the wall. "KIRBY!!!!" They shouted when they saw him. Then the figure came in, and everyone was shock to see that King Dedede who was taking control.

"What happened to him?!" Tiff asked with horror in their faces. Then she came beside him it was Knightmara.

"Will very nice to meet you Star's Guardian." She said to Jiggs. "Knightmara." She said with a scared look on her face.

"What have you done to the king!" Meta Knight demanded with his eyes in pure red. "Will all I did is put this ball of shadow on him." She said laughing.

Tiff and Tuff ran to Kirby get him up. "Poyo.." (Man that hurts.)

Then she said to them. "Man, I can't believe that friendship is stupid to have, to lead you here and be killed. I wonder why friends does that to protect you." Then Jiggs saw the black star on her dress chest, that's the same one as…

"Where did you get Dawn's star!" She demanded. "Will I got this from my sweet little sister. The light witch." Then everyone said huh about that respond.

Then she heard a noise on the corner, and use her black magic to grab a person. "So you thank you shadowy thing can hide you from me, huh Dawn."

Then she pulled her out from the hiding corner. The shadow was Dawn, and Jiggs said. "Dawn you're alive!" "Jigglypuff your okay think goodness." Dawn said as she hugged her friend and saw Jigg's daughter on her back.

Then Knightmara said. "Aww, how sweet that you two found each other, sis." Then Dawn said to her black witch. "I should have known that you are behind this, with everything. Duskly."

The group went to shock again. That Knightmara is really Duskly, Dawn's twin sister.

"Enough, You can't do anything to me!" Dusk said to her sister. " With this star that is now mine and take that pink star I'll be the most powerful witch of them all like father was!"

Then she turn the will of fire around the group from Jiggs, Sunrise, and Dawn. Sunrise was holding tied on her mother's back and Jiggs said to her. "Don't worry I will not let this happen." "Okay." Sunrise said with her cute voice.

"All I want are the star's powers then with them I will rule!" Then she turned to King Dedede and ordered him.

"Dedede, attack the puffballs, while I deal with my sister! Now!" Then that the fights begins.

The controlled king run to Jigglypuff and Sunrise and tried to hit them with the hammer. Then Jiggs got her star and changed to Star Guardian Jigglypuff.

"Man I don't want to hit him, but I have no chose then. I'm sorry." She said to herself. She begins to attack him, trying to make him weaker.

With Duskly and Dawn fighting. Dawn use her light powers on Duskly but she was getting power from the Black Star and used a dark move on her. She dodge it and she think to herself.

"As she continues to use the star's power, she will be unstoppable if I don't get it off from her chest."

So she begins to jump on Dusk, trying to take the star back from her, but Dusk push her off to the ground and continuing to hit her, with her dark magic.

"I need to give Jiggs that power so she can have the sword of power before it's to late." Dawn said to herself as she continues to get it from Dusklly.

The others behind the wall of fire watched as they saw this with fear, of Meta Knight's wife fighting Dedede, and Dawn fighting Duskly.

A fight to the death for the star's power as only began.


	36. Episode 36 part two

Hey it's me. I'm planning to update again and tomorrow to finish my first series. I tried to make it good and better for you guys so I hope you like it. Other than that please enjoy it okay.

I don't own anything from the games or shows.

Episode 36

Part two

The True Power

Jigglypuff made sure to keep Sunrise close, because with her around, and telling her if someone is behind her, she tell her now before an attack can hit her.

"Mommy is there another way to save his kingship?" Sunrise asked. "I hope there is a way to save him." She answered.

"_Man, King DDD is really tough. I need to find a way to free him from her control, that Shadow ball needs to be destroyed." _She thought to herself.

As the king continues to try and hit her, Dawn was fighting her sister to get the star from her back.

She tried and tried, but Duskly was quicker and can dodge her sis's attacks. "This is what you get for leaving me in the sweet darkness Dawn!" She said to Dawn.

"I have to help Jigglypuff before it's too late." Dawn said.

Then she saw the shadow ball's key around Duskly waste. She ran quickly and got a hold of her sister's arm and grab it, but Dusky grab her neck and throw her off into the ground.

"THAT IS IT!!!" Duskly said as she was about to kill her. Until a knight in shiny armor got her just in time before her sister's attack could hit her.

"What how did… YOU!" She saw Meta Knight in front of Dawn.

"Dawn gave Jiggs the key. Quickly." He said to her and she nodded and head out.

As he tries to stop Duskly. She nodded and ran to Jigglypuff. "Here take it!!!" She shouted to Jiggs as she throws it to her.

"Alright!" Jigglypuff jumped, grabs it, and jump on to the king and placed it on his neck to free him from his controller's spell.

He blanked twice and wonders what happened to him. "Well how did I get here and what is going on here?"

"He is okay!" Sunrise said with happiness as she hugged him. Jigglypuff then explained to him of what happened.

With what's going on the king went to the group from the fight and Sunrise hop to her mother.

Then Duskly used her dark powers and aimed it at Jigglypuff and Sunrise. Meta Knight saw this, went fast and used his wings to cover them like a shield.

But the blast hit him bad, Jiggs and Sunrise were okay, but his wings were badly bleeding.

"Meta Knight!" "DADDY!" They shouted, Sunrise jumped off and head to her dad. She hug him to see it can help. Jiggs was crying about him.

"Oh no…" The rest of the group said. "Daddy, daddy.." Sunrise said and shake him gently, until he got up a little bit.

"Meta you're hurt." Jiggs said to him. "It's alright… I can manage it. AHH." He gasped in pain. "Oh Meta Knight…" Jiggs hug him careful with the wings.

Until the Black Star was breaking from Duskly's chest. "What, what is going on! AHHHH!" She screamed as the star went to Jiggs.

Then Dawn saw this and said. "Jiggs the star's light is giving you power and a weapon." She said to her.

It was true, the power of light and dark combined their strength, and they make a powerful sword.

"It's Tala the Sword of Power!" Dawn said to her and the sword came to Jiggs and Duskly saw this in horror.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Jigglypuff said. "Meta Knight take Sunrise out of here." "What…" Meta Knight said to her.

"Now, please this is between me and the beldam known as Duskly." She said to him.

He nodded and grab Sunrise and head to the others. "Dawn you too go with him. You done enough to help me." Jiggs said to Dawn.

"_Jiggs," _She thought. _Good luck and be careful." _Dawn ran to the others and Duskly smiled.

"Well this is going to be good. Now prepare to die puffball!!" Duskly said to Jiggs.

Jiggs held her sword tightly and prepare to fight. Then she thought to herself.

"_This is it, this is for Meta Knight, Dawn, and everyone who helped me!"_ Then to her ready to attack her and Duskly charged her powers.

The battle between the Star's Guardian and the witch Knightmara known as Duskly to begin for the world 's peace.


	37. Episode 37 part three end of season 1

Oh may god this is the last one of the first season ehhhh. I think you would love and I will be working on the Second one on the weekends okay. I wish I can celebrate this but how. Oh will, I just so happy about this. Please enjoy this final chp of the first season.

I don't own anything from the games or shows.

Episode 37

Part three

The final battle and a good ending

With the battle started on the previous between Jiggs and Duskly, started to get even more worse, and good at the same time. Which Jigglypuff holds the sacred sword created by the stars of light (pink) and dark (black).

At the battle right now, Knightmara used her dark powers to attack Jigglypuff, She use it to defend herself against it.

Then she used a slice on Duskly, but she defend the weakness she has which is her heart.

Duskly then create a sword and used a slice on Jigg's back which started to bleed a little.

"Mommy!" Sunrise shouted with horror. She wanted to help her, but her dad (Meta Knight) held her close.

"No your mother is a brave woman, she is strong." He said that calm her down a little, but he hopes that Jiggs will make it through.

_"Mommy please be strong."_ She thought to herself.

Then Jiggs can hear that from her daughter's mind like a psychic powers, they had together. She smiled and thought.

_"Thank you very much my daughter."_ With that Sunrise heard it and she had tears coming out of her eyes but with happiness, then Meta saw that and hugged her with his fatherly love and wishes for his wife to be okay.

About three hours were almost done, Duskly got tried and said. "That is it, now I will use my father's powers to finish you off, you puffball!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She gather her powers and Jigglypuff used her sword as a shield to stop the attack. It work but she was pushed to the ground.

Then Duskly went to her with full speed, to finish her off. She closed her eyes waiting for the attack to come.

But Dawn hold Duskly down so she won't get to her friend. Jiggs opened her eyes and saw Dawn.

"Dawn!" She shouted her name. "Jiggs I want you to use the power of the Beam Star on the sword! NOW!" Dawn ordered her.

"But…okay!e" She replied. She force her power and the sword Tala got her power, then she jumped, and use her power out of her sword.

The beam sliced through the girls, then they fall with no words to say.

Jigglypuff went to Dawn to see if you is alright. "Dawn…"

The fire field died down and the group saw them, then Dawn got up a little, Jiggs was happy to see her alive.

When she tried to hug her, Dawn shook her head and she used the lost of her powers to do something.

"I will make sure to destroy this planet… Jiggs I'm sorry for putting…you and your friends in this mess…" Dawn said to her.

"What Dawn… what do you mean?" Jiggs asked.

"I was wrong for you to stay with me in the freak planet with only to see you…. Getting hurt. So I'm going to make sure none of this will not happen…again as I die with my coldhearted sister." She answered and Jiggs gasped.

"This place will be destroyed in two minutes… go… hurry." She said to the others.

Jiggs couldn't leave her here with Duskly. "Dawn, please come with us, I don't care of what you did was wrong or whatever I don't want to lose you again." She said to her with big tears coming out both of her eyes.

Then Dawn hugged her and said her final words. "Don't worry…when you see the stars…you see…me there…always. Please…take…care…of…you're self…and I'm…sorry." Then she died.

"NO!" Jiggly said with saddness. So Meta Knight got her and Sunrise in his arms and used his weary wings to fly them out, back to the ship with the group who ran back to the ship early with DDD inside.

Sword and Blade started the engines and the ship took off the planet. Then it was destroyed to millions pieces.

At the checkup room Tiff wrapped the bandages on Meta Knight's wings while Jiggs and Sunrise see Kirby.

"Poyo!" (Hey) He said with happiness. "Big brother you're okay?" Sunrise asked. With that he patted his little sister's head. "Poyo." (Yeah I'm fine don't worry.) He said to her.

Then Meta Knight came to see his student/son with his family. "Meta Knight, are you okay dear?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yes," He answered. "I'm fine it never happened before when I tried to save Kirby from Nightmare's monster." (Which you know who it is in the Kirby shows.)

She hugged him gently, then everyone hugged each other for now that the world is save from Knightmara.

Back at Popstar when they landed, they begin to celebrate the day that they won the day for stopping Knightmara's plans, and also for Jigg's behalf to think Dawn for her help too.

Sunrise played with fireworks with the other kids and of course Kirby stayed close to her making sure she won't hurt herself.

Meanwhile with Jigglypuff, she was standing at the shores of the beach where she first got here and being found by Tiff, and had she get to with Meta Knight. Anyway she was holding the black star and the pink star close to her. (Which the sword turned back the star's light power.)

Meta was next to her too and he knows that she missed Dawn so much. So he asked with his hand on hers.

"You miss her still?" She nodded. "I miss her so much that it hurts me leaving her there with Duskly." She replied.

He then hold her close like they did when they first met. "She will always be with you and us in our hearts and where stars shines she will be there for you. No matter what."

"Okay." She said to him and cried a little on his shoulder while he hugs her. After that he warp her face dry they went to find Kirby and Sunrise.

After they had their party, the rest of Cappies, King DDD, Escargon, Tiff, Tuff, and their parents went to sleep, Peacefully.

Kirby and Sunrise who they were asleep in their parent's arms, put them in their beds. They kissed them in the foreheads and they headed to their own rooms.

Jigglypuff put the stars in her box to keep them always as a memories of friendship and love guided them here and make back in peace.

Meta Knight and her went to bed until. "Meta…" She asked. "What's wrong dear?" Meta Knight asked worried.

"Thank you for being with me and helping me out of trouble. I couldn't ask a better friend." Jigglypuff said to him with a smile.

"Your welcome." He replied and she hold his hand, and look at him in his eyes, which he took his mask off and his armor off too.

"I love you Meta Knight." "I love you too Purin." Then they kissed in full lips, holding each other.

After a few minutes they stopped and headed to bed.

Dawn is right, she is always with her, said "Thank you."

That's what happened to Jigglypuff's life.

The End.


	38. Season 2 Vampire's Love Episode 38

Hey I got the first chp of second season done now and again I'm sorry for not updating it soon. I just have things needed to take care of and my sister's laptop was done, but I'm back and I hope you enjoy this. I was excited to write this. Don't forget to review okay. (This does not go with the first one okay.)

I don't own any characters.

Episode 38

The Birth of the Princess and The Warrior's Son

In the kingdom of Clouds, a beautiful place where many people lives: Pokemons, Humans, and sometimes Yoshis live here too.

It is ruled by a king and queen of the Cloud people, there are pokemons known as the Wigglytuffs. The king is William the third, and his wife is Jill the beautiful woman that is lively as a rose that blooms in the spring.

At the castle it was peaceful and beauty in the morning, until.

A servant came in to the throne. "Servant what is the matter?" The king. "Sire! Sire! The queen is having a baby right now in the nursery. Come Quickly!" The servant said to him. "OMG! I'm now the way honey!" The king said and left with a rush.

At the nursery, Jill was ready to give birth to the princess and the king made it just in time too.

She smiled and she give her hand to his, and he hold dearly. "I'm sorry for being late dear I didn't know it was time for this." The king said to his wife.

"Oh dear it's not your fault I didn't know about it ether. Oh I think she is coming though." She said to him as she holds her belly.

"I'm here, I'm here. Take a deep breath and push okay." The king said and calming her down.

At an hour the baby was born, a healthy baby girl: with a curl mark on her forehead, also has short hair, and her eyes are red, but when she gets older her eyes will change to a different color.

The king and queen were grateful to have a child of their own to have. A gift from the spirits.

Then they said to each other.

"Honey she is beautiful," The queen said to Will. "Yes, she is a rose that blooms with beauty, life is beauty to have with you and always." He replied.

"What should we name her?" Jill asked. The king thought and said. "Purin, the name for a beautiful girl who will become the queen."

The queen nodded. "Purin." She said to her daughter. Purin was showing a smile for liking the name so much.

Purin then fell a sleep in her mother's warm arms. The couple smiled.

The news spread all over the kingdom, about having a party for the princess's birth. The people went to their houses and some workers gotten to work for the party.

At a forest home of the great warrior name Samantha, was cleaning her sword, Galaxia which was given to her by her father name Mike the Cloud warrior.

Then she saw her two sons playing together, one of them is pink name Kirby, and her oldest son which he is blue is named Meta Knight.

"No fair I don't want to be a meek!" Kirby said to his brother. "Hey, that how's the game goes." Meta Knight said to him. Kirby gave him a smile and they played.

While doing that Sam saw a green yoshi. "Hello there!" The Yoshi said to her and handed her the mail. "Hello to you too. What this from?" Sam said to him.

After that the yoshi left with his work. "Thank you." She said to him. "Hey my job is never done, but I'll see you there tomorrow okay!" He said and left.

The boys were wondering what's up so they headed to their mom. She begins to open the letter until.

"Hey mom what did you get from Green?" Meta Knight asked.

"It's a party for the King and Queen's daughter. She was just born today this afternoon and they wanted to celebrate." Sam answered.

"Wow!" They cheered.

At night after dinner, Sam decided they will visit the king and queen's daughter at the party tomorrow.

"Man I can't wait to see her. I hope she likes me?" Meta Knight asked his mother as she put them to bed.

"You may never know my sweet Meta Knight you may never know." Sam said. Kissing them goodnight and she smiled and head to bed for a big day tomorrow.


	39. Episode 39

I was excited to write this. Anyway, please enjoy this next chp of the Second series. Don't forget to review okay. (This does not go with the first one okay.)

I don't own any characters.

Episode 39

The Party and a new Friendship

The next morning, at the castle town. Everyone was getting things ready for the Princess Purin's party. It has foods and drinks, games, and shows too for the kids to watch and it was great for having one to enjoy.

After an hour or few, the town was done and the party had so many people, different ones but kind hearted.

Coming to the town is Sam and her two sons, who came to the town from their forest home, Kirby who was fast a sleep in his baby basket on his mother's back, and Meta Knight was wondering of what the princess would like.

So he asked his mother.

"Mom!" "Hmm." Sam replied. "What would she look like, I mean the princess?" His mom giggled.

"Well dear, I believe she is a puffball, but she has a heart of pure and we'll go see her if you like to?" Sam explained.

"Really!" He said with excitement. She nodded, she is the royal knight for the king of the clouds and for a long time she became friends with them.

"Your face is turning red dear." "What--" He touch his face and it was warm for blushes to show so he hide his mother's cape from anyone seeing it.

Then Green Yoshi and his two twin children came to the party too, along with them is Marth and his best friend Zelda.

"Hi!" They said together at the puffballs, Sam saw them and tape Meta Knight's top head/body and he look up no blushes was on his face anymore.

"Hey Marth, Zelda, Yellow and Light Green." Meta said. "Hello there Green Yoshi." Sam said to him. "Ah it's good to have great friend of the Royal Family." Green Yoshi said to her. "Thank you." She said to him.

As the two adults talk, the kids were waiting for the party to begin.

So they talk about the princess. "So are you excited to see the baby?" Zelda asked. "Yeah!" The yoshi twins said with gladness in them. "I can't wait ether way too." Marth agreed.

"I hope she is like her mother?" Yellow said. "Me too." Light Green agreed too. Meta Knight begin to wonder even more about the little princess.

"_I hope she likes a part bat and part puffball like me…" _Meta Knight sighed with a sad tone in him.

Then the horn rang to begin the party, and then the king and queen came out while the queen is holding the baby in a blue blanket in her arms.

Then the king begin a speech. "Thank you everyone for coming here on his very day, to celebrate my daughter's welcome to the world of peace."

Then the people cheered as the king continue his speech. "My daughter Purin, will become the next queen of the Clouds Kingdom! Now everyone please enjoy the party!" The people cheered even more and they begin the party while the king and queen went inside.

"Well I have to go now Green Yoshi, I hope you and your kids enjoy the party okay." Sam said to Green. "The pleasure is all my, please enjoy it okay." Green said. Sam nodded and went to go get Meta Knight.

He saw his mother, then he said good-bye to his friends and went to her.

"Now when we visit the highnesses I want you two to be polite and behave yourself okay." Sam warned them but in a nice way. They nodded to their mother. (Yeah Kirby is up from his rest.)

They enter the throne room and saw their highnesses in the chairs. Sam bowed to them and her sons did it too.

Then Sam said. " Hello King and Queen of the Clouds." "Hello Samantha the Warrior of the Stars." The king greed her. Then the three who bowed got up.

After that, Sam asked this. "Your highness would it be alright for my son, Meta Knight see your daughter, he's been wondering about would she like him."

The king and queen looked at each other and said. "Yes, that would be fine for your son to see her." The queen said. "I agree what my wife says too, it won't be a harm." The king agreed too.

"Thank you" Meta Knight said to them. Kirby went with his brother to see her too.

They walk to the crib and saw her for the first time, she opened her eyes and begins to laugh happily to have company. "Wow she is cute big bro." Kirby said to him. "Yeah she is…" Meta Knight said to his brother.

"So are you going to give her something?" Kirby asked and Meta did have something for her.

"Here I want you to have this." He gave her a necklace with a star on it.

Her happiness grew to extremely happy. She loved it and begin to play with it.

"Dear, it's time to go, come on now." Sam said to the two boys after she said good-bye to the king and queen.

Kirby run along with his mother, and Meta Knight thought to himself. _"I hope we can meet again someday." _

Before he left, Purin grabbed his hand, which she is crying softly. Meta Knight hugged her and said to her.

"Don't worry I'll come back someday and see you okay." She nodded and said a word that made him shock.

"P..Promise?" She asked with her first word. "Promise Jigglypuff." He said to her with a nickname.

Then he left with his mother and baby brother out of the castle.

The king and queen was happy that Purin found to like him a lot. The queen put her hand on Purin's belly and said. "I believe that you and this knight will be tighter like a strong chain in the heart dear."

Purin then went to sleep but with a smile on her face that meant Meta Knight and her would be friends forever.


	40. Episode 40

Hey there it's me. I'm telling you a head of time that this chp is an argue going on. But please enjoy this okay:D

I don't own anything.

Ep 40

Running away

After thirteen years of the princess's birth and the party over. Jigglypuff was growing to a young pokemon, her eyes are green like emeralds in the lake, and she has a curl and a pony tail on her hair. She was a beautiful girl.

In the castle, Jigglypuff was practicing with her sword skills with her mother in the sword training court.

"Will done Purin, But in order to complete your training, you must be prepare for the attack to come before you lose your life." Her mother explained to her since she is a good swordwoman.

Who Jigglypuff loves to play with swords and help her people to greatnesses, but for her father he thinks its spoil for a princess to work hard on her duties, but it never stops her.

"Ok mother," She said while panting. "I will try to work hard on it just wait okay." She continued to train until it was time for dinner.

After they got their swords up and closed the court, the ladies headed to the dinner room, but then Jigglypuff saw the silver sword in glass with the word of the name.

The sword was used by her grandfather, and use it to unit the pokemon and other creatures to peace and harm.

"_Man, that sword is beautiful, just one day I can no I will wield that sword. Tala then I will be the queen of this place and help the people."_ She thought to herself.

She went to wash her body and put a dress on: a blue, with red edges on it. Fixed her hair on to a pony tail and headed to the dinner room with her mother and father.

At the dinner room, they ate their fill and then a massager came with a massage.

"Your highnesses, I have a letter for you and it is not good. I'm afraid it's bad news for us all." The massager said.

The king read the letter and know that something is making a war between the Cloud kingdom and the Darkness.

The king wrote that all men must join the army, and their families must head to a town where they can be safe from harm. He is not going to let the kingdom fell in terror.

After that the king wrote the massage to the whole kingdom of what's going on, then he head it to the

massager and he left from the dinning room.

Jigglypuff thought that she can go to war and help the kingdom from fall into the hands of Darkness.

"Why not I can try, I'll go ask him." She said to herself and went to find her father in his studies.

She knock the door and the king said. "Come in." So she opened the door and the king agreed her.

"Darling what is it you want?" He asked in a gently voice.

Jigglypuff took her breathe then said.

"Father can I go to this war and help you defeat the darkness." She asked and the king went to losing his color.

"No it is too dangerous for you to go," Her father said to her in a gently voice.

"But I want to help, to be stronger and a make myself a true leader to rule the kingdom, isn't that why I was born to do?" She continued.

Then he said. "No, you are to young to go to war, it's not a fun game to play, and you will get killed. I'm not going to lose you or your mother."

Now she was mad at her father and said to him. "Why not!" The king went to shock. "Don't you yell your father---"

"I don't care I want to be a leader and help our people from harm, and I want you to be proud of me!" She shouted.

Then the king can't take it, so he yelled.

"Will I won't let a spoiled princess like you getting your self hurt don't you get it, all you about yourself and not the people's lives!" He finished yelling only to see his daughter burst into tears.

"Purin, I'm sorry I…" He tried to said he was sorry until she spoke out .

"I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted and headed to her room.

He was on crying for letting that angrier get him by the vampire blood in him. "What…have…I…done. I'm sorry." He said crying.

The queen heard this and she became sad too, she knows that her husband was a vampire prince, but he changed to be with her.

She sighed. "Pruin is also one but part of the blood of hers is pure and the other half is vampire. I hope she finds the light she needs to understand who she really is." She said to herself and headed in to comfort the king.

At the bedroom of Pruin, she was on her bed crying so hard it hurts her eyes.

"I hate this I hate this so much I'm going to runaway and become the true leader of my people and make him proud." She said to herself.

So she got her cape on, shoulder pads on, and she went to the glass stand and took the Tala sword with her, and the last she pack some food in her bag and close her door.

She left the castle without the guards noticing her, and headed to the gates out of the kingdom to the forest.

"I hope you forgive me father and I'm sorry too for being spoiled, but I will make you proud. I promise." She said to herself and left to the woods

Then a figure watching her and head in to the forest after her.


	41. Episode 41

I'm getting this chp done today for you guys since I'm at home by a terrible snow so no school for me. But anyway please enjoy this chp okay.

I don't own anything.

Ep 41

A fight, stealing, and friendship

In the woods where there you know a lot of trees, Jigglypuff walk along the path to find the battlefield.

She saw the water stream and went to get a drink from walking so much. She drank it and continued walking until her stomach growled, she gets bread and ham out to make a sandwich.

While she was eating she heard some noises behind her. She got her sword out and ask. "Hello who's there? Please come out okay?" She went closer to the brushes, till a puffball came and strike her.

She quickly defended herself and dodge the attack. "Who are you sir? Please answer or I have no choice but to attack." She asked the puffball didn't answer her so he attack her and she dodge it.

She thought. _"Will this one not going to answer then this might be fun and helps me a lot with my training."_ She smiled and attack him.

The battle was long, she swing her sword at his, he lost his balance but got back before something else happens. He did it too but use his skill of flight and used his drill attack.

She used her sword skills at that attack, she pushed him back and she hit the golden and let it flying to the ground.

"Now answer for one more time, who are you?" She asked again. Before he can answer her until he saw something coming towards them.

"WATCH OUT!" The puffball shouted and push her out of the way. "What's that for?!" Jiggly asked. Before she could get an answer a voice came in.

"So this is the princess of the clouds?" The dark man said as he came in. "How do you know me!" she asked as shock took her.

"That's is something I can to his majesty. Now hand her over." The man demanded. But the puffball didn't move, all he said. "No."

"Fine then die!" The man begin to strike the puffball. Jiggly had to help him, she run back to the golden sword, grabbed it and shout to him. "Hey here!"

She throw it to him and got it. The man used his lance skill's at him, but he dodge it. Before the man could attack again the puffball got him disarmed but failed as the man grab it.

He throw the lance at… Jigglypuff. "AHHH!" She screamed as the lance headed for her.

The puffball saw that coming to her so he swept the princess before she got hurt.

By doing this she dropped her Tala in the ground as they flew to the skies.

The man grabbed his lance and the sword as he walk away to the shadows. "We will meet again sooner than later." The man said.

By morning, in the pond's pool filled with Lilly pads and other things. Jiggly woke up in a soft blanket.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. Then she saw the puffball: a blue one, with a purple and blue cape, shoulder pads, and soft white gloves .

He was cleaning his sword, then she walked up to him, then he turned to her side. He sense she was coming right at him.

"Good morning princess." He said to her. "Good morning too." She replied. She even saw a metal mask with a scar mark on his left eye, she wanted to ask but she let that go.

She sat down till the she feels her sword's holder gone. She screamed. "My sword! Where did it go!"

"Drake has taken it." She stopped and look at him. "But why?" She asked. "He was trying to get to you of course, and your welcome."

She blinked twice. "For what?" She asked looking confused. "For saving your life dear one." He replied. "Oh. Will thank you."

She sat down next to him as he headed her some soup. "Thank you for that." He nodded. Then she asked his name.

"Oh I haven't got your name." His eyes changed to green and back to yellow and said. "I'm Meta Knight." He answered her.

"Meta Knight," "_That is strange why does it feel like I know that name before._" She thought to herself. "Will Meta Knight I'm…"

"Purin. But sometimes you like to be know as Jigglypuff." He said before she can finish it, then she went to shock. "How did you know my name?" She asked.

"We met each other before." He replied. But his eyes turned green, thinking to himself. "_I guess she doesn't remember. Oh well she will in time."_

All night they didn't say anything, she sat next him and eat some soup, as they ate, they looked at the sky as stars shows their beauty.

"What's the matter Jigglypuff?" Meta asked worried. She answered to him. "Will I need to get my sword back form Drake. It's the only way for me to become a leader of my kingdom."

He put his hand on her shoulder for her to look at him. Then he said to her.

"We will get it back. I promise with my code of honor, it's my duty to help someone out." When she heard that she hugged him.

"Thank you so much Meta Knight. Thank you." She said to him.

But with the hug from her, he was blushing and he couldn't speak, so he had is to hug her back.

Then friendship and trust was growing in them. Their journey is just the beginning.


	42. Episode 42

I'm being nice to update the next chp of the second series for the story of mine. I got nothing to say but this please enjoy this chp okay and don't forget to review okay:D

I don't own anything.

Ep 42

New allies and the enemies

When dawn came into view in to the forest, where it shines like a firefly but the skies are beautiful when the sun shines on it, to lit the night sky in the air.

Jigglypuff woke up yawning away. "Good morning Meta-" She didn't see him, then she noticed that he wasn't in his bed.

"Meta Knight? Where are you?" She asked herself as she looks for him. She shouted his name four times as she looks around the forest for him.

Till she looks at the tree and saw him. She saw him upside down on a tree, his feet on the branch and his wing wrapped around his body like a bat would sleep. She was surprised about seeing him like that but she needs to wake him up somehow though.

She grabbed a stick and being to poke him to wake up from his sleep.

"Unn…he is a heavy sleeper." She told herself as she continues to poke him. "Man this is not going to work like this. Will one thing to do."

She climbed to the tree and begin to tickle his feet. He woke up laughing until his feet slipped from the branch and landed on the ground. Jigglypuff got down of the tree and headed to Meta Knight.

"Are you alright?" Jiggly asked. He looked at her and said to her. "Yes," He panted from laughing too much.

Once about an hour until he got up to his feet. "Why did you do that for by any chance?" He asked her. Then she answered. "Will you wouldn't get up from sleeping in the tree-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he put his hand on her mouth. "You saw me sleeping in the tree, as a bat?" She nodded. She then notice the shaking in him after his hand was off her mouth.

"What's wrong Meta Knight?" She asked. "Nothing. Thanks for waking me up, we should get moving before the night sky comes." He said to her. After they got their stuff ready, they headed off.

Jiggly was still wondering why he was scared about sleeping in the tree as a bat she wanted to ask, but she that thought go.

When they saw a little town with a lot of people. "Here we should get friends here to help us finding the sword okay." Meta Knight told her and she nodded.

Then in a place where the meeting is inside, they entered and stop to see four familiar people.

"Hello, Green, Yellow, Zelda, and Marth." He said to them. They turned and saw them and said hi to them.

"Hey Meta Knight." Marth said to him. "Hello." Zelda said to him. "Hey Meta." The twin yoshies said to him as well.

After they settle down and ate some supper. Meta Knight begin to tell them that the princess was safe from the dark man's hands.

"Will it is in honor to meet you, princess." Marth said. "Please call me Jigglypuff okay." Jiggly said to him and the others, then they nodded and continue their talking about the war.

"So the war started on this day when Bowser's leader is trying to get the half-breed. But what for we do not know." Marth explained.

"So this is why the man want the half-breed then." Green said.

"But the question remain who is the half-breed?" Yellow asked.

They thank for awhile until Jiggly said. "So why not strike the leader down before it's too late." "We can't we need to think before we act Jiggly." Zelda said to her.

I agree with her too, it will risk the life's of many people if we attack them now without a plan." Marth agreed.

Jigglypuff was about to speak until her father's word came to her mind. _"I will not let a spoiled princess lik you getting hurt." _

She was upset about what her father said to him. But she doesn't want the others to see her watery eyes so she went outside by the water and cried. The others were wondering what's wrong with her, so Meta Knight went to see her.

His eyes turned grey that he felt sorry for her as he can read her mind. "So that's why…" He thought to himself.

He went to her and she hugged him, with this he went to shock but he hugged his friend. "It will be okay I promise okay." He said to her. She nodded his head.

"Thank you." She said to him before sleep took over her. His eyes were now blue as he carried her back to the little town.

At the dark castle where no light would shine, everything was in darkness. Inside the throne room a man in armor, long cape, and has an eye on his chest was talking to the man before him.

"So Darke, you failed to capture the girl?" The man ask him. "Yes, my lord." Drake answered.

Then an other man came. "So we need to punish him for not getting it done then." Ganondorf said to the dark leader.

"No," The leader said to him. Which with that responds made Ganondorf turn his head to the leader. "WHAT!!!"

"Drake has something that can help us getting the girl I'm correct?" He asked him. "Yes I have a sword that it needs, and she'll stop at noting to get it." Drake said to the leader.

"Good work Drake, I'm pleased to hear this. Go now and make sure that she will not be harmed when get her." The dark leader ordered.

"Yes sir. Now I will be off now." Drake said, bowed and head out of the throne room.

Ganondorf went out too leave his leader alone.

Then Bowser came. He was known as the helper of the dark leader, (but he is an ally for the others.) He needed to ask him of why he needs the half-breed.

So he asked. "Sir, why do we need the half-breed for anyway, why is it so important for have it?"

The leader turn his head on Bowser and he answered. "We need it for the world conquer and for something else which you will find out soon my servant, now go."

"Yes sir." Bowser said to him and left. With the words that sends shivers down his spine, that this wasn't good.

This is only the beginning of the war now.


	43. Episode 43

Hey there, I made my mind go to type this chp early than waiting for tomorrow. I hope you guys well enjoy this chp, and don't forget to review okay if you can. I wish you guys luck with all your hard work.:D I'm sorry for not updating soon, but I hope you guys like as I have. :D

I don't own anything from games.

Eps 43

A life in the Shadows.

Morning came in quickly at the little village where the friends, and families are hidden from the war's opening and it was beautiful. When the sun hit's the water it shines the light of beauty with wild flowers bloom in peace from bad things happening to them.

At the lake is Jigglypuff, who she went to the lake and wash herself in the warm day, she was still surprise that Meta Knight hugged her and showing her he cares for her being. She smiled.

She went underwater to see was in it and she saw something that caught her eyes, so she went to find it. She searched it, found it, and she went to surface. She gasp for air, she swam to the shores, and look what she got.

A pink pearl, "Wow, it's beautiful, I never seen like it before." She thought to herself. She wondered if her soul would beautiful like the pearl she found in the lake called Star Lake.

As she continues to like it and thinking about it, Meta Knight was watching her like a bat looking for food.

He sighed, he wished that he wouldn't act like a bat, but hey Kirby, his little brother is normal. He wishes he was like him.

Again he sighed, he remembered when he was born in a caven fo an evil place where the Darkness's leader live.

A Flashback:

At the dead of night, the bats gathered around to see the newborn baby. A blue baby with silver eyes and a cute face.

With him is his mother, a girl puffball who is a Bat and Star Warrior named Samantha.

"You are so cute my dear one." She said to him who smiles happily with the bats cheers for them, because in the darkness children died by a sickness. But she know that he will be strong to be alive for the future's way.

The bats scared him. "Mama!" He said in his cute voice, as he hugs his mother. "It's alright dear Meta Knight they won't hurt you okay." She said to him as he cried softly.

Many months passed when he was born, he grew from baby to a young puffball. At the House that they move to from the evil place, Same was teaching her son how to use his wings.

"Try flapping you and down okay you can do it." She cheered him on. "Okay mom." He said to her, then he was flapping up and down and he begin to flew.

"Wow, mom I'm doing it!" He said to her cheerful.

Then she was happy that her son is doing good until she saw a tree. She shouted to him.

"Meta Knight watch out for that tree!"

But it was too late. His wing hit the tree and he fell to the ground. His mother Flew to him and check his wing.

"Are you alright Meta Knight?" She asked.

He looked at her and said. "I'm fine, but my wing is hurting me." He answered to her.

Then she use some dirt and put it on his sore wing. He wondered why she did that to his wing.

"Mom, what are you doing?" He asked her, she smiled and said to him.

"I put dirt on it so the soreness will stop." "That's enough for flying today. Let's go home."

She picked him up and flow home.

End of Flashback:

He smiled of seeing that memory in his head/body that is now in his heart.

But he doesn't want to a bat that kills good things in order to stop his thirst of blood. That's why he always want to be in the shadows to hide himself from hurting others.

Bats when he slept like a them with Jiggs around, every time his shadows shows a monster that looks like him but with wings and red eyes in front of him.

When he tried to move closer a bird got startled and poke him until he fell down from the tree branch, than into the ground.

Jiggly turned and saw him poked from the bird, she got out of the lake and went to the rescue.

"Hey birdied leave him alone. Sho sho!" She said to it.

When she tried to hit it, the bird scratch her hand then flew away.

"Are you okay Meta Knight?" She asked him.

"I'm fine. Thanks for that…" He stopped and saw her hand bleeding.

"Your hurt." She looked at her hand. "Oh this it will heal." She said to him.

Then he took her hand and put it on his lips to lick the blood form her hand. She blushed when his lips on her hand, cleaned her hand from the blood.

After that he put a band aid on it to stop the blood flow. He felt fuzzy when he sat his lips on it. She saw him and wondered why he was shaking all over.

"Are you okay?" Jigglypuff asked. He turned to her and said. "I'm fine. Let's head back to the camp okay." She nodded and let him hold her wrapped hand.

He was somehow happy that she wants him to hand her hand, as they head back to the camp site before the others worried and search for them.

"_Meta Knight and Jigglypuff are cute to be together. I hope for the future of these two will be good for them." _A shadow saw them and then headed out to the darkest forest.


	44. episode 44 part 1

Hey there, I'm planning to update the next chp today for you guys and not only that I'm trying to type it without needing some help from the papers I wrote. I hope this is good as the others and I'm trying not to make it bad. So please I hope you guys enjoy it as I have and tell me what you think okay and how I did on writing on it okay. Thanks:D

I don't own anything.

Ep 44

The blood is calling me.

Part 1

When Meta Knight and Jigglypuff got back to the camp site, the sun was in the afternoon sky and Meta Knight was still shaking from the blood of Jigglypuff's hand, and he wonders why he is still feeling sick to his stomach.

When they were at the bedroom, he let go of holding her and she was still wondering why he did that, she missed the warmth of his hand holding her wrapped one.

"What's wrong Meta Knight? Are you okay?" She asked with worry in her eyes and he doesn't her to worry about him so he lied.

"Fine Jigglypuff, I'm just tried from the fall I had with that damn bird okay." She somehow took it anyway to let that go.

"Okay then make sure to eat something okay?" She asked him to do that as she went to her room.

At the kitchen, Meta's brother Kirby came to him and give him a great big hug. ;

"Hey brotherpoyo" He said to him with a smile in his face. Meta then hugged him with the great care in his strong arms.

"Hello there dear brother. How are you, doing okay I hope so?" Meta Knight asked him and he said. "Me fine you okay too?"

That made his insides hurt when he said that. "I'm not feeling so good, I'm going to the bedroom and lay down for a bit. Would you get food and a drink and take it to my room." He answered and asked.

Kirby nodding his head and saw Meta knight headed to his room. "_Why must you do this to yourself?"_ Kirby thought to himself and headed to the kitchen.

About an hour in the dark room, Meta Knight was laying in bed with the blanket rapped around himself from shaking.

Which had gotten worse, but he's not sick or anything he still had that blood taste in his mouth.

Kirby left some bread and water on the stool for him and headed out back the others. Meta Knight ate some of the bread and some of the water but not all of it.

His stomach growled for food, only blood would be the source he needs from the hunger from not drinking blood for so long.

He sat in his bed with his eyes green which is deep thought that maybe the blood woke his inner side and he wonders if it is calling him.

"_I don't understand why it's doing this to me. Why does it like I want more of her warm and good blood. It is like that it needs more blood to awake her inner self?"_ He thought to himself.

That would explain that she didn't gasp when the bird scratched her and she stilled perfectly calm when he lick the blood from the hand.

When he does that to an animal, many people screamed and ran away from him, he felt bad when he was in his demon side and many were worried that he might attack them for blood becoming a monster.

He knows when blood in his veins waken from the dark sleep, they would like to ask for more and not stopping to get it.

"_Man, why in hell they do this to me, I hurt others and now the blood is getting to me and eating me alive." _He thought to himself angrily.

He needed it to stop, so he headed to Jigglypuff's room.

When he was about to knock the door, he heard her talking to herself very loud but not loud that everyone can hear her.

"Why is this feeling of warmth in me? I mean it's feeling good to have it, but I think I want Meta Knight's attention so bad. Do I have feeling for him, I mean he reminds me of who I am and I couldn't ask a better friend like him. I wish I can remember my past, because I know in my heart I met him before."

That gave him the shocks and a good feeling that she likes him as a good friend. His eyes turned blue and he smiled in his mask.

So he knock the door and it startled her, but regain her state before she opened the door and she was surprise to see him there.

"Oh, hey Meta Knight, do you need anything?" She asked as she let him in her room. Her room is pretty with flowers from outside and the pink pearl was in the box of hers. But it has windows where the light can shine in the darkness.

"No, I just want to see how are you doing." He answered. "This is beautiful, where did you get this?" He asked as he held the pink pearl.

"Oh, I found it on the lake's bottom when I was washing myself and took a quick dip to the underwater." She answered with a shy smile and her face begin to blush.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ She asked herself.

Then Meta Knight put the pearl down, that got her out of her little world. "It's rare to find it in the Star's Lake. You lucky to find it, I heard it will bring goodness to the world."

"Yeah I heard and thanks for saying that." She said to him. "Your welcome dear Purin." He said and that made her shock when he used her real name.

Then his stomach growled, "Will maybe I do need your help. Remember the bird that got scared." He said to her and she nodded.

"Yes, why you ask?" He turned, sighed and said. "Is it okay for me to have some of your blood?"

He waited for her response and she said.

"Sure." His eyes widen that she let herself do this.

She sat on the bed and unwrapped her bandage and gave her hand to him. He hold it and press his lips on it and begin to drink blood.

She was happy still that the feel of his lips on her hand and taking blood felt good to her and she lay on his shoulder. He now like it a lot and the blood is so good to him as he drank it.

About a few minutes, he stopped and feeling a lot better now. "Thank you for that, I really need it." He said to her and she gave him a smile for miles of beauty. "Your welcome." She said to him.

But then he felt the air in him was gone and he fall to the bed.

"Meta Knight! Meta Knight!" She shoved him but he didn't wake up. Then Zelda came in and asked.

"Jigglypuff, what's wrong, what happen to him?" She asked.

"I'll explain later but we need to help him please." Jiggs said to her as they took him to the caring room, where they can find out what's wrong with him.

"_I will never forget the warmth of the blood of the princess." A voice said in his mind while he's out._


	45. Episode 45 part 2

Hey there, I'm planning to update the next chp today for you guys and not only that I'm trying to type it without needing some help from the papers I wrote. I hope this is good as the others and I'm trying not to make it bad. So please I hope you guys enjoy it as I have and tell me what you think okay and how I did on writing on it okay. Thanks:D

I don't own anything.

**Ep 45**

**The blood is calling me.**

**Part 2**

By the time Zelda and Jigglypuff took him to the nurse room, Yellow was there after hearing the news of his passing out, and wanted to help.

"Sat him there in the bed okay?" Yellow asked and they sat him in the bed.

"Will he be okay?" Jigglypuff asked with the worry in her eyes and Zelda saw tears in her eyes.

"I'll give him a check up and see what's wrong okay?" Yellow said to her and went to the room where Meta Knight is a sleep still in his coma.

Zelda put her hand on Jigg's shoulder and asked.

"Jigglypuff are you okay?" She looked at Zelda and she knows that she need to explain her about what happened to Meta Knight in the room.

"I'm worried about him, it's like I met him before but I can't remember." Zelda nodded and Jigglypuff continued.

"At the room, he asked him a favor and I accepted and then when he was done with that he just fall in the bed and it scares me." She finished to see what Zelda says.

"Okay, will he did tell you did he?" Jigg's eyes widen. "What do you mean by that? You mean you know that he's…"

"Part bat." Zelda finished for her. "I don't understand?" Jigglypuff said in wonder.

Before Zelda can speak, Yellow shouted her name and wanting her to help her with something.

"You need to ask him yourself about his past okay, he mostly don't want to talk about." Zelda advice her and she went to the room.

About an hour the check up was done and Zelda along with Yellow came out with some blood tests.

"So is he alright?" Jigglypuff asked.

"He'll be fine, I don't know what happened but he's okay. We just need to give him some blood with medicine so he'll be alright once he get some rest." Yellow said.

"Why do you have those?" Jigglypuff asked. Yellow look at the bag of blood.

"Oh this, it's Meta knight's blood. I'm going to take to the other room and look how he is feeling. I can read what's in the blood steam and find out what's okay." Yellow explained before she left.

"Jigglypuff," Zelda said shout softly in the other room where Meta Knight is. So she walk in and saw her.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Will I need go and find Marth, so would you like to stay here and keep in eye on him until he wakes up." Zelda said and headed to find Marth.

"_Oh Meta Knight why do you do this?" _Jigglypuff asked as she sat on the chair next to him.

She rubbed his hand and she went to shock that his skin is smooth and feels like he was in a bad time with things. When she looked up and saw the left eye of the mask scared she thought to herself.

"Where did you get that?" But it won't matter and Zelda's right she needs to ask him about his past and what happened to him.

So she deicide ask him when he wakes up from his little coma. But something caught her surprise, she was feeling sleepy.

Was from worrying about him or just the touch of his skin. It didn't matter, she laid on the bed and fall a sleep.

While with Meta Knight who is in dream world of a darkness room.

**Meta Knight's dream.**

"Where am I? How did I get here?" He asked himself as he was running to find a way out of the darkness.

"Hello! Anybody here!" He shouted for someone to hear him but nothing was heard. He ran and ran but he headed the same room, nothing but darkness.

"Please can somebody help me…" He said and sank to the floor. His eyes were watery and he somehow begin to cry.

His hands rested on his masked face while tears falling from his face into the cold ground.

"So I'm lost and lonely in this place…sniff. This…is strange. Sniff I never cried on an outburst. Like never…Waaaaaaa!." He said to himself as he cried a long time.

He shake and cried for a long time until a voice was heard.

"_Meta Knight…"_ He stopped and stand when he heard that voice.

"Hello, is somebody there?" He asked as he headed to the strange light. When he was walking darkness came and begin to wrap him in it.

He tried to get away from it but it was holding him down as he reached his hand for something to grab on, then a soft hand hold his and light was scaring the darkness away.

**End of dream**

He woke up on the bed breathing in and out to calm himself. He sighed with relief the dream was over, he lift his mask and wrap his face from…tears! Was he crying in his sleep, but it didn't matter to him because his blood rushed in his body when that warm hand is on his hand.

He turned and saw Jigglypuff sleeping, he wondered that dream could she help him from the darkness that covered him. He sighed with happiness as he pick her up from the chair and put her next to him.

He covered her and himself with the blanket which is pink, then he wrapped his arms around her to make sure that she is safe in his arms.

"_Thank you for helping me, Purin."_ He thought to himself as his eyes fell back to close as sleep took over him.

"_Could she be the one?"_ A man in darkness asked himself. But all he can do was smile, that she is safe from the dark one, then he left in the darkness.


	46. Episode 46

Hi there, I'd plan on doing the next chp right now and making it will good for it to be read. You saw in my profile, that Mind Seeker and I are working on my finale series when I'm close to being finished. I hope this chp will be good and review it please if you can, just for now enjoy this chp: D

I don't own anything.

Eps 46

Wonder

When morning came in the skies, clouds float, birds sings, and the sun shining. It was peaceful morning to have.

In the nursing room, Jigglypuff woke up with the sun shining on the windowsill and on to her face. Her eyelids open fluting and saw that she was in bed.

"_But I thought I was sleeping on the chair? How did I…" She_ thought to herself, until she felt a warm body holding her close.

When she turned and saw that Meta Knight was the one holding her. She shock with that warmth and caring that his arms were around her.

Her face blushes and by the heat on her face sends the warmth to the mask, and making it hot to wear.

His eyes opened to find out what was wrong, until he got his answer. "Good morning Jigglypuff." He said in a gentle voice.

"Good morning to you." Jiggs said as they stair each other's eyes.

Which in Meta Knight's eyes were beautiful to see when the colors changes to show what he's feeling are right now.

Until he feels his arms around her, so he let go and said. "I'm sorry for doing that I don't know what came over me."

She looked surprised about his change of action. "It's fine Meta Knight, I really like it, and your…"

She didn't say the last thing to him, about his warm skin. It's like a warm teddy bear you can hold close to you and make sure that you are safe from harm's way.

But she didn't say anything about when she and him got out of bed and get a warm shower.

Jigglypuff was still thinking about what Zelda said to her about getting to know more about him and telling him where they should meet on the place that Zelda mention about.

Which that give her the idea of doing that somewhere in the next morning. Jigglypuff would really like to learn more about him and maybe showing him the necklace that a good friend gave her.

Then maybe that might be the friend whose voice is pretty to hear and shows that this person has a good pure heart.

"_Yes, this should work will. I'll do it."_ She encouraged herself to do it and this may be the only chance she got to know.

After an hour of getting washed nice and clean, she got out first before Meta Knight did and she went to curious about seeing his mask and what is feels like to wear it.

So when she got dried up and put her stuff on, she went to the mask and lift it. She went to shock that this mask is made of metal but not too heavy to wear it.

"_Why would he wear this thing?"_ She thought to herself and put it on her face.

She felt it and it was cold on her warm face, it's like ice was on it to keep their face kina cold.

Before she could continue more, she heard the water on the shower was off in Meta Knight's room.

Scared that if he see her holding his mask, would be mad.

So with fast speed, she put it back on the table and left without him noticing her in here by his stuff.

When he got out of the shower, and dried himself off, his left eye was hurting not much but slightly burning. He put his hand on it that shows that he failed to protect someone when he was young. Like helping his mother.

He will never forgive that person that did this to him, and for killing his mother.

Deciding to forget about it, he put his stuff on and went to find Jigglypuff, which she of course was in her room.

He remembered the promise that he made to her when they were still young. When the peace that was thought would least forever. But now this war of hell came and trying to conquer the kingdom is here.

So he said to himself. _"I will protect those that need me and the kingdom for my mother no matter what."_

Right then he opened the door and Jiggs got startled.

"Meta Knight, please don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack." She said to him trying to breath in and out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you would have heard me coming in." He said with a calm voice.

She smiled. "So are you okay of what happened yesterday?" He nodded and hand out his hand to hers. She put her hand on his as he check to see the wound is okay.

"So how is it?" Jiggs asked. "It's seems better than ever. It's healing quickly." He answered.

Then it hit on her, maybe she could ask him before it's too late.

"Meta Knight" She begins to speak. "What is it?" Meta Knight asked wondering. "Will would like to take a walk with me tomorrow or tonight when you feeling okay to be sure?"

His eyes changed to green. Deep thought is what his green eyes mean showing and wondering why she asked him. But he let that go and answered.

"Sure when ever you are ready okay?" Her heart was beating to fast that she could pass out. But she remained calm and gave him a hug.

"Thank you!" She said in a cute, squeaky, and beautiful voice that made his heart do summersaults.

He then gave her a big hug and smiled under his mask.

Maybe this will help her for finding out if he's the man that she destined to have, married, and become king when her father is done and letting him take over.

Maybe time will only tell, soon or later.


	47. Episode 47

So please I hope you guys enjoy it as I have and tell me what you think okay and how I did on writing on it okay. Thanks:D

I don't own anything.

Ep 47

Bats love and the worst is yet to come

At the castle, "What do you mean you can't find her?!" The king said to the knight. With the angry that his daughter is gone.

"I look everywhere for her, and I couldn't find her. She seems to disappear." The knight said to him.

After that, the knight went to the search party. With the king still mad that his only bloodline to the royal family is gone. The king still feels bad that he's the one who made her feel bad and made her leave.

"I wish I wasn't mad at her for that. I hate that, I'm not the man who-" The king was cut off by a scream of his wife send him to find her.

"William!!!!!!!!!" "Honey hold on!" The king went to find her until he got hit by a wood and fall to the ground, and the blacked world.

***

At the forest, Jigglypuff and Meta Knight ate breakfast, while that Kirby was looking at his mother picture. Meta just grab his brother and put him in his lap.

Jigglypuff looked at him and asked. "What's wrong?" "Poyo…" Kirby answered. Meta Knight talk for him, seems he can understand his little brother.

"He is sad that our mother died…" She went to shocked when he said that. "Oh I'm sorry." She said to him. "It's okay."

But she can hear sadness in his voice. Then she remembered of her parents. That made her eyes water. But she can't let him see that so she them an excuse.

"Hey are you okay?" Meta Knight asked. "Yeah I'm going outside for a minute okay." She said to him and then left.

"I'd better go find out what's wrong. Kirby stay here okay." "Poyo." His brother said to him. Then Meta Knight went to find him.

She went to the lake and begin to cry on the lake spot.

When she heard the word parents (mom and dad).

"Why do I feel bad, I left my home to become a great leader, and now I feel bad for leaving my parents in the castle. I will never forgive my self if anything happens to them." She said to herself while wiping.

After that she felt a soft wing on her back. She turned and saw Meta Knight which made her startled and fall to the ground.

"What's wrong Purin?" Meta Knight asked as he help her up from the ground. "It's nothing I'm fine sorry for not noticing you." She said to him.

But in his eyes that he knows that she is having regrets for leaving her family behind just trying to become a great leader. But that lead up to destroying people's life and those you love so much.

"Do you remember the promise you asked me to walk with you to the special place?" He spoke to her and she nodded.

"Yes, let's go before people thanks were gone." She said to him as he wipe her tears away with his glove. After that he let her hold his hand and they walk to the secret place.

***

At the castle, in the dungeon where no light shines in the windows, no life in this place will other bring life to badness.

"What do you want?" The king asked.

"Well, for your blood kin of course." The leader asked.

"I told I don't know where she is." The king exclaimed to the dark one.

"Will I promise not to hurt her, I just want one thing form her." The dark one said as he left to leave his highness to his cell.

"_Please vampire gods, please keep my daughter safe please."_ The king prayed and cried too in his lonely cell.

***

Back at the forest, with Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, they walk to the place where Zelda told her to take him and ask him about himself and maybe show him that item that might was given by him.

"Wow, this is beautiful Purin." He said to her as he seen a place where the river flows and a waterfall that fall beautiful to show a rainbow. Where there are roses bloom freely.

"Yes it is I'm glad you like it, my father called this place the Rose Red." She told him.

"So what you want to tell me?" He asked her. Then she hold out the necklace and show it to him.

"I wanted to ask if you give that to me when I was a baby?" Jigglypuff asked.

He then hold her item and he lunge to her and hugged her with care.

"I can't believe you still have this for that long time." Meta Knight sasid to her.

"Wait , so it is you who give this to me. Why?" She asked him. "It was because I loved you so much." She went to shock to hear that in his voice.

Meta Knight even said that because he always loved her when they first met.

"I love you too!" She said to him and hugged him too in a care way.

"Do you want to know how much I care for you?" Meta asked. "Yes," Jiggly said.

He put his hand on her eyes and left his mask and kissed her lips.

She went to shock, but he let his hand down and she saw his face. Cut oval eyes, blush marks, and a scar on his left eye.

She looked at him and asked. "Meta Knight, where did you get that scar?" He placed his hand on it.

"It was given to me by failing to help someone." He said to her. "Failing?" She repeated. "Don't worry about it okay?"

He leaned in closer wrapping his arms around her and put his tongue on hers as they closed their eyes. As romantic took place, they kept doing this for hours until Marth shouted.

"GUYS!" They stopped and run back to the camp after Meta Knight put his mask on and run to the base.

When they headed there, they hold hands. "What happened?" Meta Knight asked.

"It's a letter from the leader of dark." Marth head him the letter to him and he opened it.

"_Dear everyone,_

_I have something your little princess has. The king." _Jigglypuff went to shock. _"If you want him back come to the kingdom and bring the half breed. Or else." _

The letter ended and they looked at it and Jigglypuff went to shock.

That the leader already taking the kingdom. The war has began_. _


	48. Episode 48

Hey there I'm sorry if this chp is short and not as long as I want it too. But the next will be longer I promise on that. Until then please enjoy my story. And don't forget to review okay thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own anything.

Ep 48

The truth of one's past

They are still in the meeting room talking about the war of the dark one.

"What are we going to do now? Zelda asked, worry about the kingdom who is going to be ruled by the dark one now and the people.

"We need to got to the castle and safe my father!" Jiggly shouted to them knowing that was the biggest mistake ever made.

The others turned to her with a surprised faces.

"Wait! Your father is the King of Vampires!" They exclaims in surprised, that the King of Clouds also known as King of Vampires, could have a child of their own.

Jigglypuff however was confused about this.

"King of vampires?" Jiggly said in a confusing way and the others know that her past was never know to her and her father never told her.

Meta Knight sighed sadly that the time is come to tell her about it that his mother told about the Vampire's bloodline from the royal family.

"Jiggly I need to tell you something okay. Follow me okay to the room." Meta Knight said to her and she followed him to the room.

While doing that the others were still shock to speak to her not knowing about what will happen when she hears this from Meta Knight, also known as the Great King of darkness.

At the room, Jigglypuff asked. "Meta Knight what did they mean that my father is the king of vampires?"

He took a deep breath before he could speak. Then he said to her.

"Your father is the prince of vampires once, but when he met your mother they were in love with each other. He knows that he can't stay here in the Kingdom of Darkness, so he left himself along with his love and headed to a place where they can be in peace. So they can have a child with nothing to worry about, he knows it would be bad for the royal family of vampires to leave but his heart told him to go with her and have a good family from peace and not in harms way."

He stopped to wait for her responds. She went to shocked about her father's past.

"My father is a vampire?!" He nodded.

"So I'm the one the leader need…" He nodded again. "I'm the half breed!" Jigglypuff exclaims.

Then she beginning crying with big tears coming out of her eyes which was sadness and sat at her bed with her hands trembling.

Meta sat down next to her and hold her close to his body, as he want to share his warm body to her from the cold air.

Then he wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"I know that time is come to tell the truth of who you are. I'm sorry." Meta replied.

"I forgive you," She said to him, then she speaks again. "do you have secrets too?"

"Yes, you asked my about my scar on my left eye?" She nodded. He sighed and said to her.

"I got this by the leader when I was little my mother was protecting her children." "You and Kirby?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yes, when I took Kirby somewhere safe, my mother screamed and I went to see what happened. I went to stop him but he used his claws and scared me in the eye."

He took a deep breathe and continued where he left off.

"My mother then told me to run," "Did you do that?" She asks and he nodded. "After that I smelled blood and…he killed her with his own hands…I should have been there and…sniff."

His eyes burned with tears, but he didn't speak anymore.

"I'm sorry for what happened." She said to him with that said he gave her a warm hug. She took a breathe then said. "I promise I'll revenge your mother."

"Thank you, and I love you." "I love you too."

She took the mask off and kissed his cheek and he kissed her full lips, romantically, they fell in the bed, locked the door and making sure that nobody will see what they are doing.

Jigglypuff took off his armor off his shoulder's, his cape, and his gloves. As for her, he took her armor off, and the cape and sat them next to his. They begin to do kissing and holding each other with their arms around each other. He used his demon sex on her as he bite her stomach and drinking her blood alittle and she just wait to let him do the next part.

They where doing it under the covers making love for the first time ever.

Then the shadow figture saw them and smiled before he disapper into the darkness.


	49. Episode 49

Hey there, I only got three more chps left, and the second series will be done and there will be a blooper in the Bloopers okay. So if you got anything you would like me to write let me okay:D I Hope you enjoy this chp okay.

I don't own anything.

Ep 49

Reclaim Tala and leading to the castle.

At night in the meeting room still, the group where waiting for Bowser to come back and tell them what's going on in the castle. So for the rest of the time they ate some food that Kirby made and waited until an hour Bowser came in.

He came to the meeting room and told them what he found in the castle.

"The leader wanted the half breed to rule-" He got cut off by Green Yoshi.

"We know that." He said to him. Then Bowser got mad about that and he shouted to him to shut him up.

"I know that too you bingo head!" He took a breath and begin to speak. "But he wanted the blood to make him more powerful for not to rule the kingdom, but the world too in his hands."

Everyone shock of what they heard.

"So that's why Jiggs want to stop the dark leader," Marth said. "So what are we going to do?" Zelda asked him.

"We need to get to the castle, and stop him before it's to late." He answered to her.

Many nodded their heads and cheered.

"Yes, we have to do it for the kingdom and the whole world!" Yellow Yoshi said to them and they cheered in a song voice.

"May clouds shine on us, to help us with this war from the dark one's hand and save the souls of those who fought bravely, to show honor for those who sown their loyalty to the world of the clouds.

Blood of proud make us strong and help us fight for peace and not in harms way ever again. For World's Peace!"

Then everyone said the same in a loud voice. "FOR WORLD'S PEACE!"

The was so loud that it kina woke Meta Knight in his sleep. He yawned and he felt a warm body on top of him.

Jiggly was on top of him sleeping soundly and peaceful. He blushed that his armor was off him and he felt a strange mark on Jiggly's belly.

He saw a bite mark on her and he remember the sex he and she did this afternoon. But he knows for a fact that if a vampire/demon used demon sex on a normal soul, they became pregnant.

But he sighed that she's not ready yet to have one, maybe when this war is over maybe they well have a child.

But he needs to get her up, report to the meeting and ask what's going on.

He pushed her gently off him and put his stuff on. Then Jiggs opened her eyes and saw Meta Knight in his armor, but not the mask.

"Un what is it?" She asked him in a sleepily voice.

"Wake up dear." Meta said to her, when she got her senses back she blushed hard.

She got out of bed and put her armor on along with the cape. She took the seal of Tala around her and wake to Meta Knight.

"We better head to the meeting and check on everyone." Meta Knight said to her. "Okay sweetie." Jiggs said to him.

As they went to the hallway, Meta Knight stop with red eyes in his masked face.

"What it is?" Jigglypuff asked. "He's back." Meta Knight said to her.

He took his sword out and a shadow came. "I find you half breed." He said to him, known as Drake.

Drake was about to use his dark powers to get Jigglypuff, but Meta Knight moves her out of the way, as he creates the sword bream and aimed it at him.

It hit him and he fell to his knees, but he didn't attack them like he wanted too. "_That's weird way didn't he attack with his spells? Unless…" _Jigglypuff thought to herself.

Meta Knight came closer to him with his sword, Galaixa. "Why are you not fighting back Drake?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to let him take her," Drake answered and Meta Knight lowered his sword. "Then why are you here?" Meta asked again. Drake look at him and said.

"I have nothing to do this, I want to join you and the others to stop him." "Why?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Will I told the leader where you guys are until he told them that I shouldn't do this getting you and bring you to him, he was only using me." Drake said to them.

Flashback:

"_Well done Drake, that shadow of yours was the best choice to search for her," The leader said to him. "Thank you sir so when can I get her-" He was cut off. _

"_I will send my soldiers to get her. You are done being used." He said to him. "WHAT! I don't understand…" Drake was mad what he heard from that man. _

"_Well I believe you need work to use your head even more then, you are no longer useful to us now. __Now leave at once, and never return." The leader said to him._

_Drake was madder at him, so he left to find them._

"_Because he will lead her to me. Heeee." The leader said to himself._

Flashback off:

Jiggs and Meta went to shock, then he handed her back the sword of silver, Tala.

"Here, you need this to defeat Tabuu." She nodded and got the sword and then Drake disappeared.

"We need to tell the others Meta Knight." She said to him. Then he nodded. As they left to the main room.

"Guys we need to tell you something we found out." Meta Knight said to the group. After three hours the couple told them what happened between Drake and the leader, with watch detailed.

"So what are we going to do?" Yellow Yoshi asked. "We need to go to the kingdom and stop this once and for all!" Marth said.

"Who's with us!" Jiggs shouted with a cheer. "We are!" The others said to her and with her smiling face.

"I wanted to be the leader of my people, I wanted to be the savior of them. I want peace to see the future." said improving the crowd.

Then they cheered. They got out all their stuff and anything else they need. Jigglypuff walked to the lake and Meta Knight wonder what's wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her and she turned to face him. "No, I'm fine, and yes I'm scared of what will happen if we fail to defeat him and saving my family…"

He hugged her closer to his body, she felt that warmth coming from him, with that she hugged him back.

"Don't worry I promise everything will be okay." She nodded and said. "I love you." I love you too." He said to her.

Then he lift his mask a little and kissed her cheek. "Shall we my love?" he let her hold his hand. "Yes."

Everyone was waiting for them, "We're ready." Marth said. "Good lets go." Meta Knight said and they left. While Zelda stay to watch the others.

The group headed to the castle to save Jigg's father, and the world from the mad dark leader known as Tabuu.

This is only the beginning.


	50. Episode 50

Hey there, I only got two more chps left, and the second series will be done and there will be a blooper in the Bloopers okay. I'm sorry if this chp is short, but the rest of the two will be longer I promise okay. So if you got anything you would like me to write let me okay:D I Hope you enjoy this chp okay.

I don't own anything.

Ep 50

A friend's death and power

Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Kirby and the others made it to the Sky kingdom's gates. That place was a dark palace cover in darkness and the shadows sings in the dead of night.

But at the gates it is heavily guarded by shadow beasts. They have spares in their hands, weird masks on their faces, and very bad tempered attitude of killing anyone or anything that is a threat to stop their master's plan.

"We need to take them out before they figure out about us." Marth told them.

They nodded, went behind them quietly and knock all of them out without them knowing it was them who were coming.

They opened the gates, after they took the shadows beings into the brushes, to hide them, and they headed inside to the castle grounds.

While they are making sure that no monsters are around the castle, Jigglypuff felt sick all of the sudden, is this sickness of a change.

"Man, I need water, I remember there is a fountain by the garden." She talk to herself and headed to the fountain.

She sat down on the stone and took a cup of water from the fountain she was starting to feel better from the sicken feeling.

She looked at the water and went into shock treatment.

Her eyes were now oval shape and not a round eyes anymore.

"What happened to me!" She asked herself. With now tears in her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" A voice came from behind her.

It was Yellow Yoshi's voice that asked her. She turned and smiled, but with a thought in her mind. What will happened if she see her oval eyes.

As Yellow went to see her, she went to shock.

"What happened to your eyes?! Their not round anymore!" She asked in her high voice not loud though to get the others.

"I don't know, Jigglypuff answered. "I'm not sure anymore…" As Yellow took a sit with Jigglypuff. A voice came.

"It's the changes of the power." Drake said coming out of the darkness. Yellow was about to attack him, but Jiggs stop her from attacking him.

(Because they still don't trust him.)

"What do you mean that the power is changing me?" Jiggs asked him.

"It' mean the power of the vampire is returning to you again." Drake explained to her. "It was was inaq legend that if a vampire prince or a princess was married to a non vampire like your mother, they will have a child who will be a half breed. But you were not ready for that yet so you were born normal."

Jiggs went to shock as Yellow did too, as Drake continued.

"The vampire's powers were getting ready for the change of your true form. The year of your powers returned is now rising and them you will become the half breed once again." He finished.

After that Jiggs was now shock of what is happening to her now. "But why would that monster, Tabuu want with me?"

"It's the pure power that you have in your body, but I won't let him take if from you. You have my word." He said to her.

She smiled. "That you, Drake." He nodded. "Now I need you and the rest to get away from-" He was cut off by a mean voice.

"YOU BLOODLY TRADIOR!" Ganondorf said to him. It looks like he didn't get the message of him and Tabuu. "The punishment is death, Kill him!" He commanded the monsters behind him.

"Go with the others quickly I'll take care of Ganon the pig head!" Drake ordered them. Yellow ran to the others and Jiggs stay behind, helping him.

"I'm helping you, lets take him together!" She said to him without him saying anything to her.

He nodded as she and him sliced the monsters.

Ganondorf went to attack Drake with his power, he missed him by an ear. Jiggs then used her sword Tala and aimed at his leg.

He cried in pain, then Drake put his lance in Ganon's chest and then he died.

Before they can cheer, the monster pulled an arrow, aiming for Jiggs.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" Drake said as he pushed her away from the arrow's reach. So he took it in the chest.

"Drake!" Jiggs said as she went to him.

But then she felt pain in her back as she fell to the ground, knock out, by the shadow.

Then he took her to the castle leaving Drake to die.

"No…" He said then he fell into sleep.

Now the darkness is growing again from before an hour for the kingdom's doom and the world's suffering to begain.


	51. Episode 51 part one

I'm so glad that this one is the battle field between the Dark one and the others, but not only that its almost to the finish of this series. Hey about the third one, I promise to work on it when Mind Seeker done with her series then I can ask her if we can work on the third series together. But I'm going to continue the Kirby Back Again show/story for you guys after I get the sec. series done. Anyway I hope you enjoy this :D

I don't own anything.

Ep 51 part one

Battle of life or death

Yellow Yoshi ran to the others shouting for help after what had happen at the fountain, with the monsters, Ganondorf, Drake, and the princess being endanger.

After the shouting of her lungs, the others turned and saw her panting. Green went to his twin sister and asked after hugging her.

"What's worng sis?" She took a deep breath and then said. "It's the princess she is in trouble and so is Drake!" She told him.

"What, Where are they?" Meta Knight asked as if angrier is making him be his demon form.

"The fountain, they're there and that where the monsters are." Yellow said as she sobs on her twin brother for comfort. "There, there I'm here okay." Green said to her.

With speed Meta Knight went to flying speed to the fountain and the others followed him until they saw the monster's dead bodies with blood on them.

Meta Knight covered his mouth because the blood is addicted to him, oh how much he wanted it, but it wasn't important now.

Then Meta Knight saw Drake laying on the ground with an arrow on his chest. The others saw him too covered in blood.

Meta Knight went to him and asked. "Drake what happened here, and where's Purin?" He asked him, but he smelled Drake's blood but he wouldn't let himself have a drink of the his blood.

"She…" Drake begin to speak before the gods takes him. "is…taken…by Tabuu. You…must…go…and save her…when you do…tell her …I'm…I'm…sorry." After he was finish speaking he dead.

Meta Knight was shaking all over, because a good man died to defeat the princess and tries to help them, but that damn Tabuu is the murder for taking the princess and taking a life from this man.

The others went to them and shocked that Drake died. "Oh man…" Green said. "Poor, boy, I hope the gods will forgive him." Bowser said.

Then they heard a shocking sound, Meta Knight is crying, for the death of a friend or that memory of his mother dying in the ground when Tabuu killed her.

Marth came and put his on Meta Knight's shoulder. "Lets give him a good burial okay. He derives for all his hard work." He said to him.

Meta Knight nodded to weak to say anything, and the others agreed too. "Okay…lets do it." He said as he wrapped his tears away from his scared face.

About in hour, they bury Drake near by the rose garden, and everyone, including Meta Knight put flowers on his grave.

"So, did he tell you where the princess is?" Marth asked. "She's taken to Tabuu." Meta knight answered with his red eyes showing but quickly change back to normal.

"Well let's go and save her!" The twin said in a cheerful voice. "Yes let's do it!" The others shouted too.

"Yes lets go and save her." Meta Knight agreed along with them. They headed to the castle's tower in the main room.

It was hard to get there because there were bunch of monsters on the way to the tower and they had to defeat every single one before they call their master. While the others were killing them, Meta Knight saw a bow monster with the same arrow that killed Drake.

With angrier boiling in him he went and killed the creature and begin to suck it's blood. He screamed that his belly was full from drinking blood.

The others wondered what happened, Meta Knight came out of the shadows and the others looked at him.

"What happened we heard a scream?" Marth asked him. "I was drinking it's blood ending it's life." Meta Knight said to him.

"Okay." Marth said to him because when they were still kids he seen what Meta Knight do to an animal that attack him. That's how their trust each other as best friends.

After that, they headed to the tower's ground and saw a crystal on top of the room. Meta Knight flowed up to it.

There he saw Jigglypuff. "Purin!" He pounded it as hard as he could but it didn't break. "Meta Knight are you there?" She asked when she is waking up from her knock out form.

"What do you thank of the half-breed?" A voice came iton view. "Look!" The others turned and saw him, the dark leader, Tabuu.

"Where is the king?!" Meta Knight asked angrily. Tabuu chuckled. "He is with her too in that green crystal." He pointed to the green one and they saw him.

"Help us! Help us please!" The king shouted. "Wait, where is the queen?" Meta Knight asked.

"She is dead." Tabuu answered and the others went to shock. "She was trying to protect her husband, but I killed her."

"NO not her, my wife…" The king said in sadness. "She needs to die for giving birth to that half breed. Tabuu said to them.

As the king cried for his wife, Jigglypuff finally woke up and heard that. "No, she can't your monster!" She said to him.

"Meta Knight!" Meta Knight saw her awake with oval eyes. "Purin." He put his hands on the crystal and she did the same thing too.

"Now that you everything you all have to die, along with that bloody traitor Drake." Tabuu said as he powered himself up and used a shocking power to knock the others.

But only Marth, Bowser, Green, and Meta Knight were the only ones not knock out. They begin to attack him with all their might.

As for Jiggs. "_I need to help them." _She thought to herself. "Father!" She said as she saw her father. "Pear, I'm glad you save and I'm sorry for-"

"Don't say a word okay I'm going to get us out I promise." As she breaks the crystal Tabuu was still fighting the others.

Marth used a sword punch on Tabuu, Green throw eggs at him, Bowser used flames, and Meta Knight used Galaxia's power and sliced Tabuu.

After of hard struggle of breaking the crystal, Jiggs got out, and went to the other with her Tala sword in hand.

Tabuu saw her coming towards him, and he shot a beam at her. "No Purin watch out!" Meta Knight shouted.

When she stopped and the beam hit the floor enough to make her flying to the air to the bottomless pit, she screamed and fell.

Meta Knight tried to save her but Tabuu grabbed him with his hand. "No, princess…" he held out his hand. "She is gone…my love…" He said to himself as a tear came to his scared eye.

It burns, but he didn't care, his love was gone. Tabuu used his shock wave and knock everyone out has he still holds Meta Knight.

" You will join her too when I get her power." Tabuu said to Meta Knight. Then Tabuu's hand got hit, let go of Meta Knight as he flew away from Tabuu.

"What the hell!" Tabub shouted as he seen two pairs of pink bat wings took place. "You won't hurt him." Jiggs said.

"Purin!" Meta said happily as he flow up to her. They hugged each other and their wings tingle.

"Lets do this Meta Knight!" "I agree let go!" They said to each other and then attack Tabuu.

They used sword slices on him and Tabuu was weaken just a little. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY HALF BREED!" Tabuu shouted and used a very dark power.

He throw it at her but Meta Knight took it and fell to the ground. "Meta Knight!" She shouted. Now with good angrier she use her last strength to make the Star's Beam.

She throw it and it Tabuu's chest. Tabuu screamed and then he was destroyed.


	52. Episode 52 part two end of season 2

Nothing to say but please enjoy this last chp of the second series okay:D I hope you and the others enjoy this last chp and I will be working on the story/show. I hope you enjoyed this last chp. Don't forget to review okay:D Sorry if this chp is short.

I don't own anything.

Ep 52 part two

Peace Returns

After that, Jigglypuff flew down, and the others woke up from their knock out form and saw what happened.

The king was free from his prison and he walk to the wound Meta Knight. Laying on the floor with blood pour out of his back.

Jigglypuff's wings disappear into her cape. The other walk up to them and saw him laying in the ground and not moving at all.

Jiggs got worried and so did Marth.

"Meta Knight please be alive please!" Jiggly said sadly to him. "Used the power of the sword, maybe it can heal him." Marth said.

"I agree too. Use the sword's power dear." The king said to his daughter. She nodded, sheath her sword out, and used the power to heal Meta Knight's back.

It worked but he still didn't woke up from his dark slumber. She thought of one thing that can help him.

She cut her hand wrist, took his mask off and put her hand on his mouth as everyone was shock that Meta Knight's face was cute, even without the scar on his eye.

He sniffed it, her warm blood on his mouth and he begin to drink it. He was still sleep when he was drinking her blood but the warm of her blood warmed his body up and then he opened his eyes.

He saw her letting him drank her sweet blood. After that he was fill again and breathing heavenly as he laid on her arm.

"Thank you Purin." Meta Knight said to her. The others and the king were pleased that he is okay.

"_Maybe it was her half breed blood that helped him from the darkness."_ The king said to himself and smiled.

"You are welcomed, and I love you." Jiggs whispered to him in her sweet voice that he loves to hear.

With that made him blush, but he didn't care right now he got up and hugged her. "And I love you too." He said to her.

Then they full kissed in the lips, letting her the blood from his lips.

The rest said Awwws, but that didn't bug Meta Knight, he was with his love and the king hugged them and of course Kirby came to become a group hug.

Every one cheered that the war was over, and peace was returned.

After three days and two months, everyone from the hidden town went back to the castle and the king of the Clouds renewed Meta Knight, his son-in-law as the King of Darkness and Skies as for his wife Purin she become the queen of the Skies. Kirby lives with them and Purin acts like a mom to him that he was now her son and still Meta Knight's brother.

The peace was returned and everyone was happy, until now.

As morning begin to open to the day, the news was screaming all over the kingdom of a big news.

"Your highness," Marth shout for Meta Knight and the King. They turned and saw him with a happy smile.

"What is the matter Marth?" Meta Knight asked. "It's Purin your highness, she's…" Marth stopped to take a breath or two.

Meta Knight's eye widen that today is the day. "Hurry!" Marth said and then the two kings followed Marth to the nursing room.

"You here on time." Zelda said, she became the nurse and Yellow became the helper of her, as her brother Green, he became a mailman.

"Where is she?" Meta Knight asked. Zelda pointed to the bed where Purin was with her belly swollen by a baby inside.

"You're late Meta Knight." She said in her soft tone. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was time for this." He said to her as he let her hold his hand.

"But I'm here now," He said as he lift his mask and kiss her forehead. She then felt the baby coming out of her.

"It's time." She said to him, He nodded and stayed at her side. Zelda asked Marth to go wait and so did the king.

William was smiling the first day when his daughter was born like this, then he prayed.

"_Tell my wife in heaven that her granddaughter is getting to be born and watch over her and the new rulers of the kingdom. I love you Jill."_ He finished.

In the room, Jiggs was breathing in and out as Meta Knight courage's her to take a good breath and not to breath too hard.

Purin then pushed then she felt the baby came out of her. Zelda cut the cord and took out the rest of the thing that was in Purin and Yellow took the baby to the crib.

The baby cried softly and Yellow wrapped her in a warm blanket and took her to her parents.

Meta Knight and Purin was happy that their love created life. "Here she is." Yellow said after heading her to her mother.

Marth and the king went inside and saw the red puffball, with light purple feet, and with a curl mark on her forehead.

"She is beautiful." Purin said as tears filled her eyes. "Yes she is and cute too." Meta Knight said as he placed his hand on her little belly.

She giggled to feel the warmth of her father's hand on her belly. "Poyo." She said in a happy face.

"What should we name her?" Purin asked. "How about Firelight." The king answered. They nodded.

"Yes, Firelight." Meta Knight repeated. Kirby came in the room and saw his little sister. "Wow, she is cute poyo." Kirby said to his brother and Meta Knight pick him up and put next to the others.

At the bedroom, Jigglypuff was holding her little girl and smiled. That her wish came true and she is now the queen of this land, along with Meta Knight.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Meta Knight came next to her. " Was wondering if your mother, Drake, and my mother are happy." She answered him.

"Yes, I'll believe they are happy with us and all what we did to help." He answered. Then Kirby came and Meta Knight pick him up again and they looked outside of the new kingdom that they rule.

"I love you Meta Knight." Jiggs said to him. "And I love you too for our hearts will flow to the skies and shines it's light on us." He said to her.

Then they full kissed. Then put the children to bed.

As they enjoyed their new life, with no war on the lands, peace was going to live forever in their kingdom.

Kingdom of Skies and Darkness.

The end


End file.
